Ask A Diclonius
by Insanity Awakened 18
Summary: Thats right people! You've got questions? They've got answers. Ask them anything you want. Of course...if its appropriate. Seeing as Lucy is violent herself...that...probably won't matter for much longer.
1. Meeting the Diclonius

I couldn't help but notice that there are hardly any Elfen Lied fanfiction to read. Seeing as I'm on kind of a...hyper craze with these Q & A coulombs, why not make one for Elfen Lied? It would be very exciting!!! Well...for me anyway. Gives me something to do with my spare time. The people that are going to be answering your questions about our lovely little anime Elfen Lied are the loveable Diclonius!!! And lovely insane little me!!!

WARNING:

Saying anything too...bad may make Nyuu change into Lucy...and...well...that wouldn't be very good now would it?

This is how the updates for letters will go.

**This**--Names

_This_--Actions

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wishing**: For those who have read my Naruto coulomb, you already know what to call me. For the lovely people in the Elfen Lied world, you can call me Cori-chan or Wishing-chan. Either one is fine with me.

**Nyuu**: Nyuu? Nyuu!!

**Wishing**: _-laughs, smiling_- Don't worry Nyuu, I didn't forget about you guys. Alright, shifting gears here. This is Nyuu, as you already know. And we also have Nana, Mariko, and Lucy here to answer questions.

**Nana**: Thats right! _-overly cheerful_-

**Mariko**: Hello _-hits Nyuu in the head so everyone can say hi to Lucy_-

**Lucy**: Hi. _-glances around slightly, eyes narrowing_- What the hell is this?

**Nana**: We'll be able to answer people's questions here. It'll be so much fun! _-smiles brightly_-

**Lucy**: _-rolls eyes-_

**Wishing**: Now now Lucy, be nice or I'm bringing Kouta or Yuka in here to straighen out your attitude.

**Lucy**: K-kouta? _-winces, placing hands on both sides of her head for a short while_-

**Nyuu**: _-opens eyes, blinking cutely_- Nyuu? Nyuu nyuu? _-looks around curiously_-

**Wishing**: Well...that was a...rather interesting introduction. BRING ON THE QUESTIONS!!!

**Nyuu**: NYUU!!!


	2. Doodles and Piggy Back Rides

**Wishing**: Hell yes!!! We've just gotten our first question!!!

**Nyuu**: Nyuu!!! Nyuu nyuu nyuu!!! _-runs around the room cutely_-

-------------------  
**Ezequielhl** writes,

First:  
Wallace Breen said once: "Instinct is the enemy of our species (humanity in  
general)".

As a Diclonius or Silpelit, your instinct- neurally programmed - requires you  
to KILL HUMANS -well, "Homo Sapiens"- and in consequence, you gain more  
enemies (ya know, dudes with machineguns), puting your life in danger, your  
species in danger.

Since the Diclonius is a human being in some sort of objective point of view,  
do you think that this phrase applies to you in some way?

Ya know, if you stop killing, what's the reason to destroy you?

Second: You all know how to read and write:P  
-------------------

**Wishing**: _-blinks_-

**Nana**: Well...uhh..._-laughs nervously- _I think Lucy would be able to answer this questions better than any of us.

**Mariko**: I'm not hitting her this time! _-quickly wheels chair over by me, glancing nervously at Nyuu_-

**Wishing**: Fine fine, I'll do it! _-stands up, walking over to Nyuu, hitting her in the head_-

**Lucy**: _-glares at me, but then returns to the question at hand_- I think we would...in some way. The reason to destroy us is simple...fear. Some people fear what they simply do not understand. Pretty idiotic if you ask me.

**Nana**: Now, for the second question. Uhh...uhh..

**Nana and Mariko**: Whats reading and writing mean?

**Lucy**: Great...I'm the only one who knows how to read and write in this room...apart from Wishing-chan.

**Nana**: PAPA!!!! _-sniffles_-

**Lucy**: _-gets up to throddle Nana to stop her crying, but accidently trips and smacks her head_-

**Nyuu**: Nyuu? _-looks around cutely, then grabs a piece of paper, doodling cute little swiggles_- Nyuu!

**Wishing**: Awww, thats so cute! _-smiles_-

-------------------  
**AleraeEirtoren** writes,

O0o0o0o0o I'm EXCITED! Make more fic, plz! It looks like it'll be funny .  
-------------------

**Wishing**: I'm happy to hear that you think its funny. Since we have Nana and Nyuu here...it will be a blast.

**Mariko**: Hey! I'm exciting...in..my own way. Just because I'm in a wheelchair doesn't mean anything!

**Nyuu**: Nyuu? Nyuu!!! _-runs over to Mariko, now giving Mariko a piggy back ride around the room_-

**Mariko**: Nyuu! Take it easy! Don't drop me!!!

**Nyuu**: NYUU!!!!!!!! 


	3. The Tears, The Milk, The Orphan, and Me

**Wishing**: Well, seeing as this first question concerns just Lucy...anyone want to do the honors of waking her up? _-glances at Mariko and Nana questioningly_-

**Mariko**: Not it!

**Nana**: _-sighs_- Fine, I'll wake her up. If she gets mad at me, I blame you Wish-chan. _-walks carefully over to Nyuu-_

**Nyuu**: _-blinks, looking at Nana cutely_- Nyuu?

**Nana**: I'm sorry to have to do this. _-closes eyes tightly as she hits Nyuu very hard in the head_-

**Lucy**: _-rubs sore spot on her head, glaring at Nana_- Alright, might as well keep me out here then. Nana...you are so dead after this.

-------------------  
**Duzell3071** writes,

Question for Lucy

What about Kouta's family? I'd say you pretty much gave Kouta something to  
fear.  
-------------------

**Lucy**: _-sighs_- I knew I would have to answer a question like this sooner or later.

**Nana**: Well, it can't be that tough can it?

**Lucy**: _-smacks Nana rather hard upside the head_- Don't interrupt me.

**Nana**: _-sniffles_- Papa!!! It hurts, it hurts!!! _-cries_-

**Lucy**: _-ignores Nana_- I only half regret what I have done to his family. I may have given him something to fear...but he shouldn't have lied to me like he did! What with all those...stupid kids. Killing my puppy like they did! _-now in very foul mood_-

**Wishing**: Uhh..._-laughs nervously_- Why don't we just move onto the next question then eh?

-------------------  
**AleraeEirtoren** writes,

Okay okay I got a good question!

I've read alot of fics here and there about NanaxMayu, and, strange though it  
seems, I've even seen LucyxNana. So I'm wondering, is any of that true or even  
considered? And if not, what about the LucyxKouta? That was Lucy at the gate  
in the last episode right?? Cuz if that's the case, then that means that Lucy  
and Kouta are destined for eachother (aww... the romance) and are they  
planning like marriage and kids and all that (kawaii!)

Forgive my hyperness, I've had too much tea in the past 2 hours.  
-------------------

**Wishing**: Hmm...Lucy, Nana? What are your comments about the first question?

**Nana**: _-stays silent with shifty eyes_-

**Lucy**: Don't tell me you've been considering something like that!

**Nana**: I-I haven't. Honest I haven't!

**Mariko**: _-currently sitting on the ground, but glances over at Nana_- Then what was with your shifty eyes? _-tilts head to the side_-

**Nana**: Well...uhh...its not true! Nana would never do something like that! Papa!!! _-sniffles_-

**Lucy**: Well, the part about Kouta..well..mmmh...its true I suppose _-shrugs lightly_- but I personally think that Yuka would try to kill me if I tried to get into something with Kouta.

**Wishing**: Hmm..._-evil thought comes to mind_-

**Lucy**: You. Wouldn't. Dare!

**Wishing**: Oh, I would. _-Yuka and Kouta suddenly appear in the room_- What do you two have to say about this?

**Yuka**: No no no! Kouta is mine! _-hugs him protectively_-

**Kouta**: _-blinks slightly, laughing nervously_-

**Wishing**: Well that was about a waste. _-sighs as Yuka and Kouta are gone once again_- And its okay to be hyper! Unlucky for me, I have a natural hyperness so I can have just a cup of water...and I'm bouncing all around the damn place _-laughs nervously_-

-------------------  
**Lukevader** writes,

Just a Couple of Questions here...

1. Nana - why do you love your "papa" so much? Didn't you wonder why he let  
you go through years of Torture? And not do anything?

2. Nyuu - Why was the first word you could say Nyuu? Did you love Milk or  
something?

3. Lucy - At the Orphanage, those kids made fun of you so much, why didn't  
you just leave, or run away from it?

And just to say...You're great wishing:)  
------------------- 

**Nana**: I have, but the others just told me he was very busy with other things. I don't know why he didn't do anything either. Maybe I should ask him about that later.

**Lucy**: He is dead...dummy.

**Nana**: Papa! _-cries_-

**Wishing**: Aww, there there Nana. _-hugs Nana_-

**Lucy**: _-ignores me and Nana_- Hmm...time for Nyuu to come out, but don't hit me as hard as you did last time! _-is suddenly hit hard in the head by one of Mariko's vectors_-

**Nyuu**: Nyuu? Nyuu only said Nyuu at first...because that is Nyuu's name. _-smiles cutely_-

**Wishing**: Hmm..._-shrugs_- Good enough for me! _-waks Nyuu in the head so Lucy can answer her question_-

**Lucy**: Hmm...why run away from it..when I can just destroy it? _-crazy smirk_-

**Nana and Mariko**: _-sweatdrop nervously_-

**Wishing**: Why thank you _-smiles_- I'm glad SOMEONE thinks so _-looks over in Lucy's direction_-

**Lucy**: Your just lucky I haven't decapotated you just yet.

**Wishing**: _-yelps, hiding behind Mariko_-

**Mariko**: _-giggles-_


	4. Rematch, Poor Speech, and Mariko's Rage

**Wishing**: Well, this next question certainly is...interesting if you ask me. And good thing Lucy is already here.

**Lucy**: _-trying to strangle Nana with her vectors_-

**Wishing**: Hey hey, none of that! _-somehow seperates Nana and Lucy without getting killed in the process_-

-------------------  
**Ezequielhl** writes,

Excellente answer! you see, for the Instinct, our enemy as the first species  
that can use abtract thinking "The new things are DANGER, EVIL, not an  
oportunity".

And this one's big:

In pain the Diclonius and Siplelits can't use vectors... well... that way  
hard is that sensation...

but, Nana and Lucy (excluding Mariko and Nyu for Sexual THEME ) what happens  
with the vectors or the capacitiy of use them when you are in/reach CLIMAX?

Damn, can you respond THAT?

PD: if the virginity plays a roll here, talk about it. Ya know, first time  
isn't "the best" for most women.  
-------------------

**Nana**: _-blinks_- Ehh...

**Lucy**: _-rolls eyes_- They mean..._-whispers into Nana's ear what exactly this question means_-

**Nana**: EH?!?!? How would I know about something like that!

**Lucy**: Clearly...you wouldn't. Seeing as you've been acting as a rodent in a cage for the labs. Ask for me, neither would I. _-mutters incoherantly under her breath_-

-------------------  
**AZNrage** writes,

Yes! Another genious Elfen Lied concept! Here's your questions:

1. Who would you think would win in a rematch: Lucy or Nana? See, Nana was  
distracted by Mayu in the first fight, and that was kind of unfair.

2. How come Nyuu doesn't say other words more often? She speaks simple  
phrases a couple of times in the series.

3. For any of you three diclonii: can you explain in words the homocidal  
feeling and instincts you get around humans?  
------------------- 

**Lucy**: Hmm...seeing as I can't really tear off her arms and legs again...I would definately win in the rematch.

**Nana**: Oh no you wouldn't!

**Lucy**: But you made a certain promise to a certain someone whose dead _-raises eyebrow_-

**Nana**: _-sniffles_- PAPA!!!

**Wishing**: Oh no, not again! And we are teaching Nyuu to speak. She just tends to say Nyuu all the time _-laughs nervously_-

**Mariko**: Oh oh! I'll answer this one! I don't like humans at all because of the stupid lab they locked me away like they did! If I could horribly mame every human that tried to do that again, I would!!! _-now all worked up_-

**Wishing**: Aww, there there Mariko. _-pats her head_-


	5. Sake, Music, Kouta, and Nana's Cooking

**Wishing**: Looks like we've got more questions coming in! Good thing Lucy is still out- Hey! I said not to strangle Nana!

**Lucy**: _-immediantely stops strangling Nana with her vectors_- Uhh...no I wasn't _-shifty eyes_-

**Nana**: _-gasps_- That...hurt...

-------------------  
**AleraeEirtoren** writes,

Alright well as is obvious my favorite one here is Lucy, cuz I've got more  
questions!

1. Okay, would you ever consider just... I dunno... removing Yuka? I don't  
much like that byatch anyway, you'd be doing all of us a favor.

2. Also, do you or would you ever consider yourself emo? Becuase I've  
actually seen clothes like yours at Hot Topic lol.

And Wishing you're my new hero!  
-------------------

**Lucy**: I have considered removing her...but then Kouta would definately end up kicking me out of the house. She is his cousin after all, which is very annoying...and stops me from killing her quickly. Damn! _-pouts_-

**Nana**: But Yuka was nice to us...even though she doesn't seem to like the idea of having females looming around the house.

**Lucy**: _-ignores Nana_- I haven't really thought of that. I guess I could be considered part emo..in a sense.

**Wishing**: Aww, thanks! I've never been considered a hero before. _-smiles brightly_-

**Lucy**: Careful Wishing, your ego is showing.

**Wishing**: Hey! _-pouts_-

-------------------  
**duzell3071** writes,

I have a question for Lucy, Nana, and Mariko

1. Are you aware that the greatest enemy of the Diclonii may not be "human",  
but a half-diclonius himself? If I recall correctly, I spotted a pare of horns  
on Director Kakuzawa's head.

2. That Director Kakuzawa apparently has no qualms about torturing Diclonii  
in his mad quest to dominate the world (or destroy it.)?

Now that I got that out of the way, I would like to comment on a few things.  
I, for one, would like to see more Diclonii out in the world. It would make  
things less boring. And I always thought that the horns were cute, like cat  
ears.

I have a few more questions but I think I will save them for later. See ya  
------------------- 

**Wishing**: Well, good thing we kept Lucy out here to help answer some questions. _-laughs nervously_-

**Lucy**: I'm quite aware of that. Even though Nana and Mariko are a little...clueless around that area.

**Nana**: _-sighs_- well we figured earlier on that he wouldn't have any kind of problem in torturing Diclonii. Especially Mariko.

**Mariko**: I would like to see more Diclonii in the world too!!! Now that would make it more fair for us...I think.

-------------------  
**Tugalazix** writes,

Alright i just finished whatching the series , i have to say there are pretty  
cool, cooler parts are the gory parts .

1.This question is for Kouta, if Lucy killed youre little sister, and youre  
father. how could you forgive her, HOW ?' realy i have to know even kiss her.  
i am sorry that part i didnt realy get. 

2.(for lucy) how could you kill a little girl? i mean, i am fine with you  
killing those soldiers or "adult" humans, but little girls ? even youger then  
you at that time ?  
and why didnt you just beat up those kids at school before they killed youre  
dog , you knew you had those powers , you could just have beat them up realy  
bad or put them in a coma . if you hadant kill them , you could have been a  
heroine and not a serial killer .

alright these are my questions . wishing nice little program you have here  
:D

wait one more question, was that lucy at the gate in the end of the series ??  
------------------- 

**Wishing**: Hmm...I think its time we bring Kouta here to stay in this room don't you think?

**Lucy**: _-shrugs_- sure.

**Kouta**: _-suddenly appears in the room, sitting in a chair- _Well, I'm sorry say this might be quite difficult for me to answer. I don't know why I did it either _-laughs nervously_-

**Wishing**: Probably just felt sorry for her.

**Kouta**: What?

**Wishing**: Oh, nothing. _-smiles innocently_-

**Lucy**: I knew someone was going to ask this. I had my own, personal reasons for killing her like I did. Perhaps just wanting Kouta to suffer for lying to me like he did about his cousing Yuka. _-glares in Kouta's direction momentarily_- and for the second part, if I knew they were going to kill my dog, I would have killed them first so I wouldn't have to worry about doing it later.

**Wishing**: _-laughs nervously_- Well, I think it might have been her. I think it might say somewhere in the manga series, but I'm not too sure about that.

-------------------  
**Taromaru** writes,

To Lucy: Did you ever stop to reflect on the fact that you're behaving  
exactly like the little bastards that tormented you and killed your poor  
puppy? The fact that you dehumanize normal humans the same as they've done to  
you? Have you ever noticed that? After all, if Kouta, Mayu and Yuka (yeah, I  
know you hate her[I do too, but she's hasn't treated you poorly) are any  
example, not all of humanity sees you as a monster. You shouldn't base your  
opinion on the actions of a few amoral human beings.  
-------------------

**Lucy**: _-eye twitches slightly with aggitation_-

**Wishing**: Uhh...Lucy? You gonna be alright?

**Lucy**: Not.Another.Word. _-looks about ready to kill someone_-

**Wishing**: _-laughs nervously_- Alright, lets just go ahead and move on with the questions.

From: ( )  
Reply URL: writes,

Oi nice to meet you all bows head what's up...oh yeah time to mentino  
something im like a split personality i have a child side and an adult  
side...that's weird considering im 15 --...aanyway..question to all of them  
clears throat now i can see all the blood but what i want to know is that  
the "ghost hands or Vectors" are just hands...that can pull i know the parts  
you use the hands for pulling but how can you slash..i mean at some points it  
looks like people have been slashed not pulled apart...now i know you can make  
a hand into a karate chop type of shape but i mean...i doubt that alone could  
cut a human. true our flesh isn't strong but i mean our bones should cause  
some umm resistence who knows...but okay second question...well not really a  
question itself but yeah too some of those people whos aid stuff is  
that...like okay really i'll stop beating around the bush to Tugalazix and  
Taromaru : Lucy you mostly killed that girl because she herself was like those  
boys who wanted you to suffer that is why you did that i understand that  
otehrs may thing it's cruel but that bitch deserved...personally you should've  
done worse...like keeping her alive...and then slowly ripping her body parts  
off one by one...and making her watch the blood...umm...yeah...sorry anyway as  
for the other thing...most humans aren't cruel yes...but pretty much everybody

there was at that place...well hellhole as some of them so nicely put it and  
for those soidlers..meh..shrugs what can i say there we're at the wrong  
place at the wrong time...god..now im acting like her...sighs what a  
drag...but well she has a right to be like that i mean freaken a...her life  
was hell...she had to kill to live...she was beaten alot...hell this reminds  
me of how Naruto Uzumaki was treated..and he didn't even kill one person! well  
anyway...i guess that's it...um...yeah...thinks real hard...yep thats  
it...thanks for your time...and well...can't wait to read some morebows   
------------------- 

**Nana**: Well, something the lab people were talking about when I was there I suppose is that our vectors can rip limbs with such...force that it looks like it has been sliced off. At least, I think thats what they said. _-stratches head in puzzlement.-_ Thats something I'm going to have to think about now. Now I wanna know too!!!

**Lucy**: Finally! Someone that takes my side! _-is feeling slightly better_- I prefer to kill some victims quickly, while others I'd rather torture slowly. Kouta's family being the lucky few that I wanted to kill quickly.

**Kouta**: _-curled up in corner, truly terrified of being here._-

**Wishing**: _-ignores Kouta_- Speaking of Naruto, check out my questions coulomb for him! Its great! _-smiles_-

-------------------  
**Ezequielhl** writes,

If anyone ask me in this "forum", those bullys deserved to die, the all  
deserve to die.

My new question is for the three girls: since your universe is used in  
fanfictions of this webpage, and Wishin', I'm sure you know what is a  
crossover; wich fandom/saga you'll be happy to "cross" with your Elfen Lied  
universe/existence?

Can be games, animes, books, TV series, whatever (please, answer Half Life!  
XD)  
-------------------

**Lucy**: Hmm...I think I'd want to cross our show with that...spiffy thing that Wishing is watching now...Naruto Shippuuden I think its called. Few of the people on there don't get on my nerves that badly.

**Nana**: I'd want to cross over with Pita Ten! I love Misha-san! Kawaii!!!

**Mariko**: Hmm...Games included too hu? I'd say...Haunting Ground. That Fiona girl gets on my nerves, so I'd go there just to get rid of her _-smiles cutely._-

**Wishing**: _-laughs nervously_- Sorry! None of them have been exposed to this...Half Life thing. So...yeah. Again, sorry!

-------------------  
**sephjnr** writes,

I got some questions:

1. If Bando got drunk enough, would he make a pass for Lucy or Nana first,  
and which of the two would kill him messier?  
2. This one's for Mariko- assuming you can play Bass, Rhythm and Lead guitars  
all at once with your multitude of vectors, what song would you attempt  
first?  
3. Kohta, if you were ever forced to choose between Lucy and Yuka how would  
you weasel your way into trying to have them both?  
4. Nana... will you ever be able to fry a sausage without burning the  
kitchen?  
-------------------

**Wishing**: Hopefully...he wouldn't try to make a pass at either of them. I think both of them would mess him up pretty horribly after he tried to pull something like that. _-laughs nervously_-

**Mariko**: Hmm...I haven't thought of that one before. Considering that I don't listen to that much music...but from what I've heard Wishing listen to...just to be funny, I would want to try the song Smoke on the Water!

**Kouta**: _-sweatdrops nervously_- Well...I..uhh..

**Yuka and Lucy**: _-have Kouta backed into a corner_- Yes Kouta, how would you pull off something like that?

**Kouta**: Uhh...lets move onto the next question please!!! Before I'm killed!!!

**Nana**: _-ignores the scene of Yuka and Lucy now pounding Kouta to a pulp_- I don't think I would be able to. I haven't had that much practice, but I'm getting better!!! _-smiles_-


	6. See? I Told You Kouta Liked Lucy Better!

**Wishing**: Well, seeing as some people have been asking some questions for Kouta, Mayu, and Yuka, I've decided to bring them in here for the rest of the coulomb so they can answer questions! So you now can ask Kouta, Mayu, and Yuka any questions you want. And don't forget about me!

_-Kouta, Mayu, and Yuka now sitting in chairs in the room_-

**Wishing**: Now, onto our first question.

-------------------  
**Kyuusei16** writes,

oi im back...again...anyway i got a new question that might be good and oi  
wishing thanks again for including and i will check out the naruto  
thing...naruto rules -cough- what...so does this... umm okay lucy this is for  
you oh and yuka for you as well it's for both...okay...since both of you like  
Kouta why can't you just share...i mean hell it's been done before...like a  
harem or something...i mean hell you'd both get him he'd live you both are  
happy not having to kill each other and both of you um well...have a how can i  
say this...-grins pervertedly- both of you will have one hell of a night to  
remember...-stops beign pervert and then becomes serious- okay and qeustion  
two...Kouta...how's it feel to be in a house will all girls...oh and what do  
you think of the first question i mean hell it'd save your ass...oh  
and...before i die...from possibly having my arms and torso and head ripped  
off -hides behind nana- don't say im here...!

(lol see that's my childish side good luck with your new chapters)  
------------------- 

**Yuka**: _-glaring at Lucy dangerously_-

**Lucy**: _-deep in thought_-

**Kouta**: Dear lord, don't tell me your actually considering this!

**Lucy**: She does have a point though. Even though its a little on the...pervish side.

**Kouta**: I don't mind living in a house full of girls at all _-shrugs_- I just consider them all family _-smiles_-

**Lucy and Yuka**: _-glare over in Kouta's direction_- What did you say...

**Kouta**: _-blinks nervously_- N-nothing.

**Nana**: Eh?

-------------------  
**duzell3071** writes,

It's me again with a few more questions for Lucy, Nana, and Mariko

1. I heard that the "killer instinct" that diclonii have has been called into  
question due to some...new information. That if a "human" child had the same  
psychological damage as the diclonii get, that they would react the same way.  
The only difference between a "human" and a Diclonii is that a diclonii  
actually have a means to.

What I am trying to say is that is if the diclonii were treated with kindness  
and care like anybody else, they would be like everybody else. I would like to  
hear your girls thoughts on the matter.

I would also like to mention that I am a big fan of Lucy. I hope she finds  
happiness someday.  
-------------------

**Mariko**: That would have been nicer than being locked away like I was, thats for sure. Maybe I wouldn't have had to be stuck in this stupid wheelchair!

**Nana**: Well..there would still be some people who would be scared of us, so its not a completly good idea I guess.

**Lucy**: _-raises eyebrow_- You stole my answer.

**Nana**: _-laughs nervously_-

**Lucy**: Well thats good to hear that I have a fan. And thank you for your support.

-------------------  
**Taromaru** writes,

Lucy(uses vectors to hurl every appliance in the house at me at  
high-velocity): Who do you think you are comparing me to those evil, sadistic  
little monsters?! I thought you were on MY SIDE!

Ah! scarcely dodges every projectile I am, I am! I was making an  
objective observation and--HOLY CRAP! (frantically rolls away just as a bath  
tub drops down from above my head) Dammit! And I thought Lina was bad; what  
is with me and volatile redheads?! Next thing you know, Shana will be gunning  
for me. Yoh--you ask the questions, until she calms down--hey, put down my  
car!

Lucy(smirks mischeivously): Gladly.

Yoh(smiles): Sure. To Mariko: Do you think that given the circumstances,  
that perhaps you and Nana could ever possibly get along as friends, maybe even  
as sisters? I know you resent her for receiving more attention from Kurama,  
but that's more Kakuzawa Sr.'s fault if anything.

To Nana: How would you describe your relationship with everyone?

To Mayu: Did you ever tell Kouta, Nana, Lucy, or anyone about how your  
abhorent excuse for a stepdad used to molest you? I know you're a sweet, kind  
girl who wouldn't wish violence on anyone, but perverts that take advantage of  
innocent children don't have the right to breathe our air.

On a side-note: Are you related in any way to Shinobu from Love Hina?

To Lucy: (Yoh glances to the side to see Lucy glaring at him, while Taro is  
suspended 20 feet in the air, bruises all over his face and body. Yoh chuckles  
nervously, and waves his hands) Um, Wishing's Lucy, I mean. (Lucy shrugs  
lightly, and goes back to slamming Taro into the pavement) Y'know, if you ever  
planned to do away with Yuka, you could always call in Bandou assassinate her.  
After all, he owes you for sparing his life. That way, You can have Kouta to  
yourself without him ever suspecting you.  
------------------- 

**Mariko**: Well...I guess I could be friends with her now _-light shrug_-

**Nana**: Yipee!!! _-hugs Mariko_- Well, my relationship with everyone. Hmm...I consider May my best friend because she was the one who found me...accidently burning the money that was given to me. _-laughs nervously_-

**Mayu**: _-smiles at Nana_-

**Nana**: Now...Lucy...ehh...she still doesn't like me that much.

**Lucy**: Got that right. Even though I'm in the same room with you answering questions does not mean I have to be friends with you.

**Nana**: _-laughs nervously_- And I think that my relationship with Kouta and Yuka is good. _-nods_-

**Wishing**: Hey! What about me? _-pouts_-

**Nana**: Of course your my friend Wishing-chan! _-hugs_-

**Wishing**: _-hugs back_- I feel loved _-smiles_-

-------------------  
**Tugalazix** writes,

hey all its me again , i think i got a theory why lucy killed all those  
innocent people hehe :P .

you see we being humans kill inferior things like spiders ,ants,  
and others inferior animals , without even caring cuz we are superior to  
them, i think lucy in her trail of thought , understood that , and then didnt  
even care if she was killing innocent people. me cause she is human in a way  
she is just a "improved human"

i have just 1 question for lucy

if you could back in time and stop you from killing Kouta's little sister and  
father , would you do it ?

cuz i think deep inside youre not a sadistic person just presured alot, and i  
mean ALOT .

alright then these are my questions PEACE OUT ALL !!  
------------------- 

**Lucy**: Hmm...no.

**Kouta**: What?!? Why?

**Lucy**: I had my own reasons for killing her, thank you very much. And what do I have to be pressured about?

**Wishing**: _-shrugs_- Hell if I know.

-------------------  
**AleraeEirtoren** writes,

For Kouta: Which one do you prefer, and be honest! No running away from the  
question either! Lucy or Yuka? And you HAVE to answer no matter what!

For Lucy: Okay, so orignially I watched the entire series in Japanese, and  
your voice was awesome, but one day I was curious and decided to look up the  
English dub, and OMFG that voice SUCKED and Kouta sounded like a whiny byatch.  
Where am I going with this? I don't know, but I thought I'd get that out of my  
system. BAN THE ENGLISH DUB!!

Oh, and would you three girls ever consider starting a rock band? Cuz that  
would be hella-effin-cool.  
-------------------

**Kouta**: Well...hmm...Yuka is my cousin...but Lucy is one of my best friends...oh...ehh...Lucy.

**Yuka**: What?!? She killed your little sister and your dad and you prefer her over me!!!

**Kouta**: Well..uhh..yeah _-laughs nervously_-

**Lucy**: _-smirks_- You owe me twenty bucks Yuka.

**Yuka**: _-pouts_- Fine! _-hands Lucy a twenty_-

**Lucy**: _-blinks_- I agree. The english voices just completly kill our characters. _-nods_-

**Nana and Mariko**: _-blinks_- Rock band?

**Lucy**: No no no no, a thousand times...NO!


	7. Bomb Shelter?

**Wishing**: Sorry about the late update people. I've been a little sick lately, and my allergies aren't helping either. Not to mention my sister starts school tomorrow...so its gonna be kinda weird. Seeing as I've already graduated so...yeah...other than that, lets get to the questions!

-------------------  
**sephjnr** writes,

more questions!

1. It's my round! what are you all having to drink?  
2. If the inn was ever set on fire and Lucy could only take one thing out  
before it burned down, would it be the music box or the clock?  
3. To all the girls- if there was one thing you couldn't do with your vectors  
that you wish you could do, what would it be?  
4. Nana - if they ever made a toy of you would you prefer it to be cute or  
cool?  
-------------------

**Kouta**: Water

**Yuka**: Green Tea

**Mayu**: Water

**Lucy**: Meh...surprise me.

**Nana**: Oh oh! Dr. Pepper! Its so fizzy! _-giggles_-

**Mariko**: Same as Lucy. Surprise me.

**Lucy**: Hmm...it would definately be the music box. Sorry, that has more memories for me that I would like to keep than that...clock does.

**Nana**: Hmm...well I don't know really. I'm fine with what my vectors can do right now.

**Mariko**: _-nods_- Same here.

**Lucy**: I wish mine had a longer reach...so I can have the chance to kill all of those...annoying people.

**Nana**: Hmm...I would want it to be cute!

**Wishing**: Ha! I told you she'd say cute.

-------------------  
**Kyuusei16** writes,

DUDE im a guy...that's so not fair...-looks at lucy and plans- im so going to  
kill you for calling me a girl...screw the two meters shit...-pulls out a  
black katana- i'll cut them off! ...but yeah...-sighs- i can't attack a  
girl... speically since she killed HOW MANY FREAKEN PEOPLE...okay then  
questions

Nana- thanks for hiding me oh and yeah if there was one thing you can do over  
again what would it be and why

Lucy-...(Glares at her evily)...(sighs) Since you have watched Naruto  
Shippudden (that's my way of spelling it) who'se your favorite and least  
favorite person and why oh and...here...(gives her a puppy)

Kouta- i know what i said was perverted and sorry but if you were to like  
somebody else who would it be oh and it can't be Yuka...

Yuka- Why are you obssed with your cousin i mean seriously? sure it's not bad  
in japan nor other places but well im not saying i totally ban it just...you  
should learn that there are other guys you know...

Mariko- umm...hmm...well no really this is for all three...IF you couldn't  
kill with your vectors what would you use them for? ...and i know that could  
be sexually thing..but im serious what can you use it for besides...

Wishing- What's your favorite game oh and...umm...i can't tell are you a girl  
or guy...

oh and lucy truce?  
------------------- 

**Nana**: Hmm...I would want to make it so I didn't get my arms and legs chopped off like they did. _-nods_-

**Wishing**: Well that was a little obvious if you ask me.

**Lucy**: Hmm...well the one that is my favorite so far is Tenten. Then my...not so favorite one would have to be that...bowl cut guy.

**Wishing**: Rock Lee?

**Lucy**: No no, the other bowl cut guy. _-suddenly has a puppy sitting in her lap_- Oh.._-blinks with surprise_- thank you.

**Kouta**: Hmm...well..it would be...Nana.

**Lucy and Yuka**: NANA!?!?!?

**Kouta**: _-laughs nervously_- Well...yeah...

**Yuka**: Hell no! The only guy for me is Kouta! _-runs to glomp him, but is suddenly pushed over by Lucy's puppy_-

**Lucy**: Good puppy. _-picks up puppy and sits back down, staring at a swirly eyed Yuka_-

**Mariko**: Hmm...well...if I couldn't kill with them..I guess I would try and use them to help me to walk?

**Wishing**: Awww! _-hugs Mariko_-

**Nana**: Hmm...well in one of the past questions they said something about forming a band...so I'd make a band with Mariko! Seeing as Lucy doesn't want to!

**Lucy**: Damn right I don't. And the only thing I really want to do is kill with them...so...nothing.

**Wishing**: Well right now my favorite game is Guitar Hero. My parents got it for my 18th b-day, and I'm so addicted to it. Even though I can't get past to the Hard or Expert levels. And to answer the last part of the question...I'm not telling! Only a select few are allowed to know something like that _-nods_-

**Lucy**: Hmm...throw in a kitten and we've got a deal _-is stroking the puppy_-

-------------------  
**AleraeEirtoren** writes,

I have only one new question in mind right now, and it's for everyone. So...  
how many of you are virgins?

Yeh, just curious.

And why not the rock band? Lucy, you'd make a perfect lead guitarist!!  
Pouts  
-------------------

**Wishing**: Uhh...I'll go ahead and answer this question for them. All of them are virgins, so...yeah. _-slightly annoyed_-

**Lucy**: Hmm...because I hate music like that, thats why not. _-still stroking her puppy_-

-------------------  
**Ezequielhl** writes,

This one is for Nana and Lucy: now that you both live peacefully in the  
Mapple Inn with Yuka, Mayu and Kouta (this last name is VERY important because  
the next question), have you this sensation called LIBIDO? Especially Nana,  
who is closer to a XY woman-type.  
------------------- 

**Nana**: _-blinks_- Uhh...

**Wishing**: Don't even bother to answer this question. _-now even more annoyed_-

**Lucy**: Calm down, calm down _-pats my head_-

-------------------  
**Whatevr** writes,

To Everyone (especially Lucy); did you, by chance, read the Elfen Lied Manga  
(Espesially the end), and what were your thoughts about it?

Let me get into my bomb shelter 100 miles below the earth before you answer------------------- 

**Wishing**: Hmm...we can go ahead and say that we haven't. So...yeah. We've only watched the anime...but now that you mention it...I think I might get the Manga. Just to see exactly why someone is hiding away in a bomb shelter 100 miles below the earth.


	8. There Should Be A Elfen Lied 2!

**Wishing**: Okay, we've got more questions for they Diclonius. Hopefully, I won't get as irritated as last time...hopefully.

**Lucy**: _-is too distracted by her puppy_-

-------------------  
**Lukevader** writes,

I'm back with some more questions!

Everyone: If you could be a part of any other Anime series, which would it  
be? and why?

Mayu: Why were you so reluctant to live at Kaede inn in the first place?  
(Also your evil foster parents should die)

Kouta: What did you think about the "Accident" between you and Nyuu when you  
were cleaning? (Episode 3)

Sorry to hear about your Allergies wishing, Hope you're better soon!  
-------------------

**Nana**: Pita Ten!

**Mariko**: Fullmetal Alchemist

**Lucy**: Hmm...Naruto Shippuuden

**Yuka**: Sailor Moon

**Mayu**: Loveless. It would be cute to have cat ears.

**Kouta**: Hmm...Neon Genesis Evangelion

**Wishing**: Oh wow. The only one that was obvious this time was Nana's answer.

**Nana**: What? I like Pita Ten.

**Mayu**: Well..uhh..I'm not so quick to trust people after what had happened.

**Wishing**: Finally! Someone else who thinks he should die! Hmm _-starts planning on ways to kill Mayu's stepdad_-

**Kouta**: Well...it did catch me off guard...but..uhh.._-shifty eyes_-

**Yuka**: _-smacks Kouta upside the head_- pervert...

**Wishing**: Thank you! I hope they get better soon because I can't stand sneezing so much!

-------------------  
**AZNrage** writes,

Can't get enough! More questions!

1. Do you all think that there will be a second season or a movie of Elfen  
Lied? Would you all be in support of one?

2. For Nana: You have the ability to temporarily suppress other diclonii's  
vectors. Why didn't you use that ability in the first place when fighting Lucy  
and Mariko? That is, before they both beat you. Got any more tricks up your  
sleeve?

3. Nana and Mariko, Do you regret the fact that you both are sterile and  
can't have any children?

4. For Lucy or Nyuu: Do any of you like living with a split personality?  
-------------------  
**Kouta**: I don't think there will be, but I would be in support of one.

**Yuka**: No and no!

**Lucy**: _-smirks_- I do think so, and I would.

**Nana**: Yes and yes.

**Mariko**: NO!!!!

**Mayu**: It would be nice, but nu uh...I wouldn't support it.

**Nana**: Well...the first time, kinda didn't think about it. Second time...I wasn't aware that she was a Diclonius until it was too late. And she has a longer reach than me!!! _-pouts_-

**Mariko**: Meh, I don't really mind I guess.

**Nana**: Well I do! _-sniffles_-

**Wishing**: Hmm...I have an idea, seeing as we don't want to have to keep giving Lucy concusions...Nyuu, you can come in now.

_-Nyuu runs into the room and sits down-_

**Lucy**: Oh great...just when I thought it couldn't get any worse...it does. And yes, she does bother me.

**Nyuu**: But...Nyuu isn't bothered by Lucy!!!

-------------------  
**Kyuusei16** writes,

Wishing-...a select few...YEAH a select few who read the beginning of your  
chapters or stories and see that you said that your a girl...yes i know i  
didn't say that before since i found out AFTER i posted...knowing my luck  
ha...okay then

Lucy: you know you can't kill since Kouta didn't want you too so then now  
answer the question what can you do with them BUT NOT KILLING!

okay and oh yeah..fine...-a kitten appears on my head and jumps onto  
lucy's-...-a fox kit jumps on my head as well- WHY ARE THEY JUMPING ON MY  
HEAD!

Nana: well kinda figured but you said how they did does that mean you'd still  
want it done but not to the degree it happened?

Mariko: hmm why can't you have those legs that umm Nana has to walk? i mean  
sure it might hurt gettnig the real legs cut off...but...it'd be worth it to  
walk or run after you get used to it...

Nyuu(haven't heard from her): same thing to you what would you...oh shit i  
forgot she doesn't use them...okay then...um...What's your favorite thing out  
of the whole world?

Lucy (did that so she'd have to get hit once to become nyuu and again to  
become lucy muhahah that's for calling me a girl lucy)Of the girls in the  
house or inn whose more of a friend then anybody and i know your cold at times  
but seriously you got to have more then one friend...

Kouta+Yuka: Who do you like better Lucy or Nyuu...oh and Yuka don't say  
anything bad because they like Kouta...that's being bitchy and unfair...okay  
then...hmm...Miyu?...darn don' tknow what to ask her..oh yeah

Do you like your school cause i hate mine...stupid staff ...grr...WE CAN'T  
EVEN HAVE PHONES SHOWING...GAH...and we can't have anything elctronic intill  
schools over...grr...anyway i guess that's it yeesh...i typed alot lol..have  
fun answering all...  
-------------------  
**Wishing**: You never know. I could have been lying when I said that on the first chapter.

**Lucy**: Damn! Hmmm...you didn't say anything about not torturing people. So...torture. _-hands the kitten over to Nyuu_-

**Wishing**: Loophole!!!

**Nana**: I wouldn't want it to happen at all! _-pouts_- That was painful

**Mariko**: Hmm...that would be a good idea...but..nah. Besides, Wishing is teaching me to walk inbetween the time we use to answer questions, so there would be no point.

**Nyuu**: Nyuu's favorite thing is...Kouta!

**Kouta**: _-laughs nervously_-

**Lucy**: Haha...another loophole. Hmm...and I guess I can stand Mayu sometimes.

**Kouta**: Hmm...I like Nyuu better. Definately. She tends to be...less violent most of the time.

**Yuka:** Hmm...I guess I would pick Nyuu.

**Nyuu**: _-laughs, sticking her tongue out at Lucy_-

**Lucy**: Pfft, like I care.

**Wishing**: My school really sucked when I went there. What with all the construction going on and stuff. Now thats school has started again...construction is STILL going on there! STILL!!!! For the love of everything holy!!!

-------------------  
**Ezequielhl** writes,

Wishing, "Really" annoyed? The pervert questions were for fun, not for  
ruining this.  
-------------------  
**Wishing**: Yes, I know that now. You just happened to catch me on one of my bad days. So...yeah. Again, sorry.

-------------------  
**Whatevr** writes,

Just to clarify what I said in my last review, if Lucy ever found out what  
happened to her at the end of the manga, I probably wouldn't want to be  
anywhere near her when she did (neither would the creator, for that matter).  
-------------------

**Lucy**: Oh..well why do you say that?

**Wishing**: Maybe because you die? I don't know! Gah! Allergies! _-sneezes_-

-------------------  
**Tugalazix ** writes,

question for lucy\nyuu, mariko and nana  
1º if you concetrated long enought do you think you could stop a 50. caliber  
bullet ?

2º for everyone. if you could wish for anything what would it be ?

3º for lucy are you good or evil ? and if youre evil, are you realy evil ,  
or that evil that has limits .

4ºfor everyone . i think it would be cool if there was an elfen lied 2 ,  
what you guys think ??  
-------------------

**Lucy**: Hmm...I think I'd be able to do that.

**Nyuu**: _-blinks_- Nyuu can't do that.

**Nana**: Hmm...well...if I did I think I'd be able to.

**Mariko**: Well...no...I don't think so. And I would wish that I could walk, but Wishing is teaching me, so no wish for me.

**Nana**: Hmm...I...would wish I knew how to cook so I don't burn the house down.

**Nyuu**: Nyuu is already happy. She doesn't need anything else.

**Lucy**: Easy, ducktape. And if that doesn't answer the evil question, I don't know what will.

**Wishing**: _-laughs nervously_- Its true. If that doesn't, I don't know what will.

**Nana**: I would love for there to be an Elfen Lied 2! Well...me and Nyuu because Lucy is still irritated with Yuka, and Mariko is...dead.


	9. Killing Styles Unleashed!

**Wishing**: And we're back. Hmm...usually we have more questions for this coulomb, but oh well. As long as we got some.

**Lucy**: Just get on with it already.

**Nyuu**: Nyuu!!

-------------------  
**dan-chan** writes,

I could sit here all Day and try to think up some really good really deep  
question to ask, however, the problem with deductive logic is the urge to find  
a deeper meaning. So, Instead, this one is to lucy who is the only one I think  
this pair of questions shall be applied to:  
Granted that the pain the orphanage children put you through as a child,  
would you not do well with some simple psychological counseling to make peace  
with your troubled past and Nyu side?  
...Granted kouta could pay a psychologist enough to keep quiet... which won't  
likely happen... But hey, according to the manga, the virus of the diclonus  
was spread further so it wouldnt be such a big risk to be out.  
Second question: Your feelings are apparent, easily, for kouta, so why do you  
not just go ahead and declare your emotions for him? And yes.."accidently"  
killing yuka is A-ok ( . but don't tell them Dan-Dan told you so)  
------------------- 

**Lucy**: Counseling?

**Wishing**: Or we can just use my terms for this...he suggests you go see a shrink. You talk, he writes, blah blah blah.

**Lucy**: And how would you know this?

**Wishing**: Uhh...kinda obvious.

**Lucy**: Tch...whatever. I wouldn't...and the little accident could happen a hell of a lot faster if Wishing wasn't here.

**Wishing**: Hey! I don't need this room stained in blood again. It was a pain enough last time cleaning this place after you invited a few 'friends' over.

-------------------  
**BlackNhite** writes,

Alright, Q&A time!

Mariko: You're an FMA fan? NICE! So, the question, did you want to go to the  
FMA world for the automail? And be realistic, everyone knows automail is  
badass!

Everyone: Speaking of FMA, does anyone else find the idea of a diclonious  
learning alchemy... terrifying?

Lucy: Why Naruto Shippuuden? Interested in jutsu perhaps?

Kakashi:"I could help you there..."  
BlackNhite:"NO! Why do you constantly torment me!?"  
Kakashi:"You still haven't retrieved one of my bells."  
BN:"For the love of GOD!"

Akabane:"Nhite-kuun, what are you doing?"  
BN:"YOU!? HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!?"  
Akabane:"Interesting... may I ask a question Nhite-kun?"(Presses a scalpel  
against my spine)  
BN:"Umm... okay... don't hurt me."

Akabane Asks: Which of you is the strongest and when can I fight you?

BN:"ARE YOU INSANE!? DO YOU WANT TO GET KILLED!?"  
Akabane:"I have never reflected on my own death, thereforE, I can not die...  
Thank you for the concern though."  
BN:(Sigh)"What next?"  
Gai:"PASSIONATE YOUTH!"  
BN:"NO!"  
------------------- 

**Mariko**: That would be nice. I'm not sure about the whole...automail thing yet, but it would be fun to go to FMA and tease Ed about his height _-laughs slightly_-

**Wishing**: Well...not exactly...only if Lucy started learning it. Then I would be truley terrified.

**Lucy**: _-off in a corner, studying alchemy_- I'm just interested in how Sakura got as strong as she did. Then perhaps...I could challenge her to a fight. _-blinks slighlty at Kakashi, Akabane, and Gai_- Hmm...I'd say Mariko is the strongest out of all of us, despite the little fact that shes in a wheelchair.

**Mariko**: Yep! But I don't think he (or she) wold be up to fighting someone in a wheelchair Lucy.

**Lucy**: Meh, if its a fight they want, they're going to have to take what they get and be use to it.

-------------------  
**Lukevader** writes,

I'm back baby!

Lucy, Yuka, Nana, Mayu, Mariko: Yuka's answer of wanting to be in sailor moon  
gave birth to this question. What would you say to you 5 replacing the cast of  
Sailor moon?

Kouta: How would you feel about seeing them in those rather Skimpy Sailor  
suits/Fugus?

Lucy: Would you go and kill Mayu's Adoptive dad for me?

Keep up the good work wishing!  
-------------------

**Lucy**: No...

**Yuka**: Yes!!!!

**Nana**: Yes!

**Mayu**: Uhh...I don't mind.

**Mariko**: No...

**Kouta**: S-skimpy?! Well...uhh..._-blushes lighlty_-

**Wishing**: Kouta...your a pervert.

**Kouta**: Shut up! I am not!

**Lucy**: Hmmm...I think I might enjoy that _-smirks_-

**Wishing**: _-laughs nervously-_ Thank you!

-------------------  
**Rotoon** writes,

Hey i hope you guys are honored caused i registered to just to post  
questions! anyway i have a few questions for all of you

Wishing: WHY THE HELL ISN'T BANDOU THERE! bandou is the coolest human by far,  
he fought lucy TWICE and LIVED!

Bandou (if you let me ask him): why are you so insanely homicidal, i mean you  
weren't abused as a child... were you?

Also for bandou: if you had to get a blood transfusion with a diclonious and  
got diclonious powers, what would you do with them?

Lucy: I saw to OVA and while you were semi consious you called Nana your  
friend, was that serious or were you just temporarily insane?

Nyuu/Lucy: if you two could seperate what would you do in life afterwards?

Nyuu: if you could use diclonious powers what would you do with them? (i  
speak telepathically to Nyuu and tell her she should get into a tickle fight  
with everyone)

Yuka: ... your a bitch... everybody hates you... Kouta, your love in life,  
prefers the person that killed his family to you... how do you feel about  
that?

Nana: you DO realize your name means 4 right?

Mayu: if you could go back in time with your new kickass diclonious friends,  
would you ask them to kill your step father, and to all diclonious, would you  
do it?

Mariko: who do you hate most in the whole world? (yuka right, everybody hates  
yuka.)

Kouta: how does a pussy like you get to be such a chick magnet. THERES  
NOTHING SPECIAL ABOUT YOU! personally youre my second most hated character in  
the series.  
-------------------

**Wishing**: Trust me, we are deeply honored by this. _-blinks slighlty at the yelling_- The only reason why I don't have Bandou here is because...well...its simple. I don't like the guy, and I'm really sure these guys don't like him either..although...Lucy probably only wants him here so she'll have to chance to fight him AND kill him without him having to survive like he usually does...or did.

**Lucy**: Why not add him on then? It would give me someone to torture.

**Wishing**: Hmm...nope. I don't think I will.

**Lucy**: Damn! And...although it pains me to say it...I was serious about what I said.

**Nana**: I knew it! _-hugs Lucy_-

**Nyuu**: Nyuu is already seperated from Lucy here, so...uhh...I don't know.

**Yuka**: Hmm...no comment _-crosses arms_-

**Nana**: _-still hugging Lucy_- It does?

**Mayu**: Hmm...well...yes. I think I would.

**Wishing**: Awww, but I wanted to kill him! _-pouts_-

**Mariko**: Well...I haven't gotten to know Yuka that well...so I can't say I hate her. The person I hate most would probably have to be...my father. Didn't see that coming now did ya?

**Kouta**: _-blinks_- Uhh...

**Wishing**: Wow, there is a lot of hate to go around today isn't there? _-laughs nervously_-

-------------------  
**Selvira** writes,

I have questions!

To the Diclonius: What's your favorite killing style?

All: What's your favorite song?

Lucy: Do you have ANY control over Nyuu's actions (may ask another question  
later on this matter)?  
-------------------  
**Lucy**: Hmm...I have several. Ripping off their arms and legs, just chopping off their heads, using objects to stab them in the heart, and theres lots of others too.

**Nana**: Well...I don't really have any. I don't kill humans.

**Mariko**: Full out mutilation!

**Lucy**: Not Listening by Papa Roach

**Nana**: Best Friend by Toy-box!

**Mariko**: hmm...Breakdown by Breaking Benjamin

**Mayu**: Confessions of a Broken Heart by Lindsay Lohan

**Kouta**: Hmm...well I'm not sure...

**Wishing**: He doesn't listen to that much music. But then agian, neither does Yuka.

**Lucy**: Only in this coulomb.

**Nyuu**: Nyuu!!


	10. And You Wonder Why Bandou Isn't Here

**Wishing**: Here we are once again, and don't mind if I'm a little out of it. I just took some allergy meds and yes...they'll probably end up knocking me out. Not to mention I'm a little...bugged at the last review I got for this coulomb.

**Lucy**: Why? What does it say?

**Wishing**: Just wait and see...just wait and see...

-------------------  
**Kyuusei16** writes,

sighs yo...again.. i'll get started

Lucy- sounds like fun kililng people like that...oh and...wanna fight?

Nana- what's your favorite color

Mariko- i'd want to fight you too

Kouta- don't worry man i'd blush too if i was asked that question...

Yuka- i bet you only said yes because you want to try to get into Kouta's  
pants...

um...that's it i guess...  
-------------------  
**Lucy**: Hmm...I might have to take you up on that offer.

**Wishing**: Lucy!

**Lucy**: What? If someone offers a fight like that, I'll accept the challenge.

**Wishing**: Oy vay...

**Nana**: Hmm...I have 2 favorite colors. Blue and pink!

**Lucy**: Obviously

**Mariko**: Really? Well, if we were to fight, better not take it easy on me just because I'm in a wheelchair.

**Wishing**: Mariko! Not you too!

**Mariko**: I've been waiting for a good fight lately. Besides, its not like I can really fight anyone here _-pouts_-

**Kouta**: _-sighs in relief_-

**Yuka**: W-what?!? I did not say because of...well..._-shifty eyes_-

**Wishing**: Awww, Yuka! For petes sake.  
-------------------  
**Selvira** writes,

More questions!

[Based of of previous question to Lucy Nyuu (maybe Lucy too): Are you  
bisexual (you like people of both genders), or do you just like to atack girls  
from behind and play with their breasts?

Mariko: Why did you kill your foster mother?

Yuka: Why did you fall in love with your cousin and not someone outside of  
your family?  
-------------------  
**Nyuu**: _-blinks cluelessly_-

**Wishing**: Hmm...maybe it would be easier if I put it this way. _-whispers something to Nyuu_- Get it now?

**Nyuu**: Oh...Nyuu isn't bisexual.

**Wishing**: And there you have it _-laughs nervously_-

**Mariko**: Because...that wasn't my mother...no matter how many times anyone tries to convince me.

**Yuka**: Because..well...its a little hard to explain.

**Wishing**: Then just explain it the best way you can.

**Yuka**: _-sighs_- Alright fine. Well...I guess the main reason I fell for Kouta was because hell...he was nice to me.

**Wishing**: Thats it?!? Thats the only reason?

**Yuka**: _-nods_- Yep.

**Wishing**: You really make my head hurt sometimes.  
-------------------  
**BlackNhite** writes,

BlackNhite: It's okay then, Akabane fortunately hs a soft spot for children.  
Akabane: They lack the sufficient space to carve my initials upon their  
chests...  
BN: Right... don't you have something better to do right now?  
Akabane: (Thinking pose) As a matter of fact yes(three scalpels bleed into  
his palm) you and I haven't fought yet, and you're just the right size!  
BN: Oh crap...(draws katana) KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!

Kakashi: Well, since the children are busy, I guess I'll occupy your  
time(pulls up a chair) These questions are up to anyone to answer and are  
mostly combat oriented. Let's get started...

1)Which do find a more fearsome enemy: one that can regenerate lost body  
parts(yes, heads too) or one that can phase through your attacks?

2)Fire, wind, earth, water, lightning, which would you want most as an  
element?(not limited to those five, I'll even take time and gravity for you  
god-modders)

3)Which do you prefer: explosions or implosions?

BlackNhite: FRICKEN DOPPLEGANGERS! DON'T CUT HIM IF IT'S NOT FATAL, HE CAN  
MAKE HIS BLOOD INTO WEAPONS!

Kakashi: Back on topic,  
4)If you could join a three-man team with any other characters who would your  
other two partners be?(flexes muscles)

BN1: NO! HE TOOK MY GOOD ARM!  
BN2: MY SWORD IS THROUGH HIS CHEST AND HE'S STILL RISING!  
BN3: HE IS NOT HUMAN! HE IS MACHINE!

Kakashi: Guess that's all, maybe I should help BlackNhite now...  
(Akabane's head explodes in a burst of flame)  
Kakashi: ...Wow, didn't know you had it in ya kid.  
?: No! It was I who delivered the final blow...  
(Guy in a freakishly feminine mask with an embarassingly elongated nose and a  
slingshot appears)  
?: I am... SOGEKING!(Cue theme-song)

"Sogeki no shima de(On the Island of Snipers)"  
"Umareta ore wa...(Where I was born...)"  
-------------------  
**Lucy**: Hmm...I would definately find someone that can regenerate their body parts to be more fearsome.

**Wishing**: Only because you like to hack people up into little bittie pieces.

**Lucy**: Thats true.

**Nana**: I would find it a bit creepy if someoen could phase through all my attacks.

**Mariko**: I agree with her!

**Yuka**: _-rolls eyes_- Like me, Kouta, or Mayu are ever going to have to fight people like that.

**Wishing**: Well...in a sense you already do if you think about it. _-shrugs lightly_-

**Lucy**: Hmm...fire.

**Nana**: Water!

**Mariko**: Hmmm...earth.

**Lucy**: Next question is too obvious. We all love implosions.

**Wishing**: _-is now watching the fight between BlackNhite and Akabane_-

**Lucy**: _-blinks_- Is there any reason why hes flexing his muscles?

**Wishing**: _-shrugs_- Dunno, but don't really care. Fight fight fight! Go BlackNhite go!!!

**Lucy**: Uhh...okay...anyway, I think I would want...Tenten and that Neji kid on my team.

**Nana**: Hmm...Kakashi and...uhh...Temari!

**Mariko**: Uhh...I don't work so well with other people _-laughs nervously_-  
-------------------  
**demonicblade123** writes,

hi im just going to get in to it  
lucy- why not kill yuka I mean  
all she is is in the way just kill  
her kouta will just puss out and  
"Repress" it for a couple of years  
and then forgive you if he did it  
for his sister and dad then a cousin  
is nothing I mean all she dose is bitch  
and try to steal kouta

lucy is my favorite  
the only reason I kinda  
like kouta is because   
you like him

Mariko I repecet you  
your in a weel chair and  
you kill poeple now thats  
what i call handy capable

nana your cool you whent  
through the same stuff lucy  
did and whith a smile

Mayu i think both your  
parents should burn  
mother included she  
is as much at falt  
as your dad is

Lusy- you have awesome  
fighting skills but your  
also stelthy why not become  
an asasin

Yuka-why dont you  
just kill your self  
im just saying make  
everyones life easer  
(bitch)

lucy once again  
-------------------  
**Lucy**: I would have killed her a couple of chapters ago...but Wishing won't let me.

**Wishing**: I realize that Yuka isn't everyone's most favorite person because of her...choices...but I hardly see that as a reason to kill her.

**Yuka**: _-hugs me_- I knew someone would understand.

**Wishing**: _-blinks_- Uhh...yeah. Can you please let go of me now?

**Yuka**: _-laughs nervously, letting go and sitting back down_-

**Lucy**: Thats good to hear that I'm someone's favorite character.

**Mariko**: Handy capable? I don't know whether to take that as a complement or an insult at the moment.

**Wishing**: Probably shouldn't take it as an insult then aye?

**Mariko**: Okay _-smiles_-

**Nana**: Why thank you...I think _-blinks_-

**Mayu**: Thats what everyone says lately.

**Wishing**: Nah. In my opinion...they should be horribly maimed...or they should cart Mayu's dad off to prison and he'll get his ass kicked.

**Lucy**: Not to mention he'll become someones prison b-

**Wishing**: Lucy!!!

**Lucy**: Well its true you know. And I have thought about it, and think I would do a good job at it. It would be just like what I did in the anime...except I would get paid for doing that kinda thing.

**Wishing**: Oh dear, your giving her ideas!!!

**Yuka**: _-sighs_- And again with the flamers.

**Wishing**: Wow...bitch seems to be the only word in people's vocabulary when they talk to you hu?

**Yuka**: Yep. Seems like it.  
-------------------  
**Rotoon** writes,

im back again, this time with a very pissed off bandou

bandou: WISHING YOU FING BITCH HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME OUT AND LET YUKA IN!  
SHES WAY MORE HATED THAN ME! i mean, i have a gun, A FING GUN! HOW IS THAT  
NOT COOL!?

Yes well anyways, here are the questions

1: for everybody, how do you feel that your series only had 13 episodes? (14  
including OVA)

2: if your anime had a crossover with any series, doesn't have to be anime if  
you dont want it to either, what would it be? (it has to be possible though,  
THAT MEANS NO ANIMES THAT TAKE PLACE IN THE PAST)

3: lucy why do you like kouta so much, i mean hes nice to you but he just  
doesn't seem to be your match. i would recomend bandou instead, hes also  
homicidal, loves to fight and cause pain, yet pretty honorable and kind  
underneath it all. (talking about manga version) plus... HE HAS GUNS! sweet  
sweet guns!

4: hey yuka, alot of people ask why lucy doesnt kill you, so now i ask you,  
why dont YOU just kill lucy in her sleep or something? i mean i still hate  
you, but it still doesn't make sense. theres also alot of people trying to  
kill lucy, so it would be easy to tell kouta she was assasinated by the  
government or something.

5: to all girls, this is just a random and stupid idea, but if you had to  
have a lesbian relationship with any other girl in your series, who would it  
be?

Rotoon: bandou whats taking so long? im running out of questions!

Bandou: sorry im TRYING to sneak over but Mayu keeps turning her head in my  
direction

Rotoon: whatever just shoot her, nobody will notice

Mayu: huh?

Rotoon: NOTHING nothing.  
-------------------  
**Wishing**: Wow...never thought I'd see the day where someone would curse me out like that.

**Lucy**: I could always kill him for you if you really wanted.

**Wishing**: No no, don't do that. Besides, the little 5 year old tantrum hes deciding to throw at the moment just gives me more insentive NOT to invite him here. And just to fill you in on a little something Bandou...takes a bitch to know a bitch.

**Lucy**: _-blinks_- Wow...I never pictured something like that coming from you Wishing.

**Wishing**: _-shrugs lightly_- I'm only speaking the truth.

**Lucy**: I only wish it had more because of that last episode, where you see someone standing at the gate.

**Nana**: I know! I want to see if it was really you standing there! Bet Kouta does too.

**Kouta**: Oh...well...uhh...yeah _-blushes_-

**Lucy**: Hmm...I still think it would be cool if we crossed over with Naruto Shippuuden. See how all those ninjas would act if they went up against a Diclonius.

**Wishing**: No kidding. Now I would pay big money to see one of the Naruto characters try to fight you Lucy.

**Lucy**: The only reason why I don't go for Bandou is because he tried to kill me...twice. He may have nice guns, but whose to say he wouldn't just end up killing me later of if anything ever happened hmm?

**Wishing**: You have a point there Lucy.

**Yuka**: Hmm...that idea doesn't sound half bad.

**Wishing**: Don't give her ideas!!! Gah!!!

**Lucy**: Well, if I HAD to...it would end up being a 5 minute relationship with Nana and then I would shoot myself. Didn't say how long it had to be.

**Wishing**: Don't ya just love loopholes y'all?

**Nana**: Hmm...I would have to say...Mayu.

**Yuka**: I refuse to answer this question!

**Wishing**: You even think about trying to shoot Mayu and that may be the last thing you ever do. _-glares over in Bandou's direction_-  
-------------------  
**demonicblade123** writes,

hi me again  
this ones  
for Yuka why are you  
such a bitch you dident  
have a bad childhood  
the only person who has the right  
to be a bitch is lucy and shes not  
kouta ur a pussy lucy kicks ass  
nanas cool  
mariko i would have  
liked to see you killed  
more people but whatever  
mayu ur parents should burn in hell  
Nyuu-nyuu nyu nyuu nyu  
-------------------

**Yuka**: Again with the flamers. I'm only a bitch because of people like Lucy!

**Lucy**: Too bad I don't care.

**Kouta**: _-blinks_- Uhh...

**Nana**: Thank you _-smiles_-

**Mariko**: I know! I would have liked to kill more people too! _-pouts_-

**Mayu**: Whats the count for people saying that Wishing.

**Wishing**: Hmm...I think its up to...5? I don't know.

**Nyuu**: _-blinks_- Nyuu? _-tilts head to the side_-


	11. You Want To Do What To The Diclonius?

**Wishing**: Now, time for more questions! Another day, another moment where Lucy will try to kill me.  
-------------------  
**Kyuusei16** writes,

yo...

Lucy + Mariko- im not going to take it easy on you besides you got fucken  
what 26 vectors yeah...that'll be a death wish to do that yeesh..and add that  
with a range of 11 meters then add lucy's range of 2 making it 13 in total and  
then add she can use hers to jump and get close within an fair amount of time  
so it'd be interesting to dodge...but i say this now...i can see them and i  
also do some very out of the box things...-smirks-

Yuka- well your a bitch but at times your not..i mean you still care for the  
other girls even if Kouta does like them so it's not all that bad just you  
gotta learn he likes you as family shouldn't that be enough?

Mayu- if you want i can torture your father for you...close off the blood  
from from his arms and legs and have them die off from that and then cut them  
off slowly one by one starting from tips of the figners to the fingers  
themself...wrists...elbow and then shoulder...etc etc etc...umm...yeah heh heh  
sorry...

Nyuu- what would you do if you could share Kouta with Lucy if both of yous  
were sepreated

Lucy- same goes to you...oh yeah for you and Mariko when can we fight...

Wishing- oh come on it'll be fun i promise i won't kill any of  
them...-mumbles underbreath: i'll try to at least-  
-------------------

**Lucy**: Out of the box things?

**Mariko**: Hmm...this should be interesting.

**Wishing**: No kidding. But I'm not cleaning up the mess that causes!

**Yuka**: Blah blah blah, whatever. It seems that Kouta is the only guy I can go after in Elfen Lied though. Think about it.

**Wishing**: I know! Well...its either him, or one of the army guys. _-shrugs_-

**Mayu**: Wishing-chan already hired a few people to finish him off.

**Wishing**: Not to mention I want a piece of the action.

**Nyuu**: Hmmm...Nyuu would go for someone other than Kouta.

**Lucy**: What?!?

**Nyuu**: Nyuu likes Kouta...Kouta just isn't my type.

**Wishing**: You have a type?!

**Nyuu**: Yes! _-smiles_-

**Lucy**: I say whenever your ready _-smirks_-

**Wishing**: Alright, just not in here! If anyone loses any limbs, I don't want to have to end up finding them 3 weeks later.  
-------------------  
**Lukevader** writes,

I'm back!

Yuka: I've noticed you have rather alot of haters out there, just so you  
know, there's someone out here who doesn't think you're a bitch :) Anyway what  
would you do to your Haters i've you got hold of 'em?

Kouta: What do you think would've been different if your Dad & Sister hadn't  
have been killed?

Lucy: What would you have done on the Beach if you were in control when Kouta  
& Yuka first found you/Nyuu

Mayu: Why didn't you go to the Police about...What was happening with your  
Demon of a dad?

Nana: Just how did you survive getting your Arms & Legs torn off? Shouldn't  
you have lost too much Blood?

Mariko: ...Sorry no questions for you! you're cool though!

Awesome as always wishing...but if some questions annoy you so much why not  
just ignore them?  
-------------------  
**Yuka**: Hmm...

**Wishing**: Oh oh! Give them to me! Give them to me!

**Yuka**: How about no? And I would just probably hand them all over to Lucy or Mariko to see how they would deal with them. _-nods_-

**Wishing**: You never let me beat up the haters. _-sniffles_-

**Kouta**: Well I'm not sure what would happen. I would have probably come back and gotten into a relationship with Yuka I suppose.

**Wishing**: Shes your cousin!!!

**Kouta**: So?

**Wishing**: Whatever, I give up!

**Lucy**: Well, seeing as I probably would have recognized them, I would have killed Yuka then try to find somewhere to get some clothes and things like that.

**Mayu**: It was my word against his after all. Who do you think they would have believed?

**Wishing**: Aww, poor Mayu.

**Nana**: I'm kinda surprised that I survived too. _-sighs_- Its one of the many wonders of the anime universe.

**Mariko**: _-giggles_- Thank you.

**Wishing**: Although the questions annoy me, I just get over it and answer them. I don't see any point in fighting people over the internet. That would just be stupid.  
-------------------  
**Selvira** writes,

Nyuu: 1. Why do like to play with the other's breasts (I'm obsessed with this  
matter, I know)? 2. Why are you so cute?

Yuka: Durring Kouta's absence in your life, you NEVER felt feelings for  
anyone else?

All: If you had a child (Whether they have 2 parents, or they were adopted,  
or they were just left on your doorstep, or if you used genetic engeneering to  
have a child with yourself, ect... that doesn't matter), what would they look  
and be like?  
-------------------  
**Nyuu**: Nyuu doesn't know why she does. She just loves to see people's reactions. _-giggles_- and Nyuu doesn't know why shes so cute.

**Yuka**: Nope, not at all. I thought a couple of them were kinda cute, but other than that, nothing.

**Wishing**: Wow Yuka, you sure know how to pick 'em.

**Yuka**: What did you say?!?

**Wishing**: Nothing, nothing. _-laughs nervously_-

**Lucy**: They would probably look like me and end up acting like Nyuu with the kind of luck I have.

**Kouta**: Oh. T-thats something I don't want to think about just yet. _-has perfect answer in his head_-

**Yuka**: My kid would look and act just like me.

**Nana**: Hmm...I don't think I'm going to end up having any kids.

**Wishing**: It says if.

**Nana**: Oh! Well then the kid would act just like me...well...minus the part about not being able to cook.

**Mayu**: I think I'm a little too young to think about something like that.

**Mariko**: Mine would be a little homicidal machine just like her mommy! _-smiles_-

**Wishing**: _-laughs nervously_-  
-------------------  
**demonicblade123** writes,

first of all  
Yuka call me  
a flamer again  
I will set you  
on fire 

second Mariko  
sorry if i pissed  
you off you no with  
the handy capable  
no Hard feelings I hope

now questions

Lucy- your the only  
Diclonius that can  
have kids right how  
do you feel about that  
and do you intend to have  
them, with kouta

Kouta- if you never  
met Lucy who would  
you be involved with

Wishing- you brought Mariko  
back from deth why not  
her father

all- if thare was  
a bomb or something  
and you can only  
save one person  
in the room hoo  
would it be  
-------------------

**Yuka**: _-blinks, laughing nervously_-

**Wishing**: And just when you thought I was the only one who pissed off people with my comments.

**Mariko**: It didn't piss me off! I've just never heard someone call me that before. Its kinda funny _-laughs_-

**Wishing**: _-sighs with relief_-

**Lucy**: I feel pretty powerful.

**Wishing**: So...knowing you can pop out a few kids suddenly gives you a lot of power now?

**Lucy**: _-glares over in my direction_-

**Wishing**: Shutting up.

**Lucy**: Now, as I was saying...no, I wouldn't have my children with Kouta.

**Kouta**: Well, if I had never met Lucy, I would probably be involved with Yuka.

**Yuka**: Yes!

**Wishing**: They said if Yuka.

**Yuka**: Damn!

**Wishing**: Well, I guess the only reason I don't bring him in here is because hes not one of my most favorite characters, and he bothers me. And its obvious, they're answer would be to save me _-smiles_-

**Lucy**: Keep dreaming wishing. We all voted and said if that ever happened, we'd save Nyuu.

**Wishing**: Damn!  
-------------------  
**demonicblade123** writes,

hi me again  
lucy the first  
time I submited  
something you  
said "Thats good to hear that I'm  
someone's favorite character"  
I want  
you to know that most  
poeple or at least poeple  
I know consider you  
thare favorite character  
and if they dont well  
f#k them

kouta-when yuka kissed  
you in episode 6 you  
kissed her back why  
and i would like to  
hear lucy and yukas  
thoughts on this to  
-------------------

**Lucy**: Oh. Well thank you. I always thought I was hated because hell, I'm not the friendliest character here. Well, compaired to the ones we have in this room anyway.

**Wishing**: Thats true.

**Kouta**: Well..I uhh...I was shocked that she suddenly kissed me in the first place, so thats the first thing I thought of doing.

**Yuka**: Thats the only reason?!? _-smacks Kouta upside the head_-

**Kouta**: Ow ow ow ow! _-rubs sore spot_-  
-------------------  
**AZNrage** writes,

Back for more:

1. For everyone: If Elfen Lied could take place somewhere else other than the  
Kanagawa Prefecture in Japan, where else would it be?

2. For Nana: Ever wondered what happened to your biological parents or what  
your last name is? Although you called him "papa", did you know from the start  
that Kurama wasn't your real father?

3. For Nyuu: Have any luck in learning to use your vectors yet? Are you still  
better than Nana at doing chores around the house?

4. For Kouta: Couldn't resist asking, but how do you feel about living with  
four different girls (five if you include the Nyuu side)?

5. For everyone: What do you think of the concept of Elfen Lied being turned  
into a beat 'em up style video game?  
-------------------

**Wishing**: Uhh...anyone other than me not know what that first question means? Because that just went completly over my head. _-laughs nervously_-

**Lucy**: Oi...lets just move onto the next question then.

**Nana**: Well...no. I always thought that the director was my papa from the very start. _-sighs_- Besides, I don't think it would be such a good idea for me to try and hunt down who my real parents are.

**Wishing**: Aww, poor Nana. Need a hug?

**Nana**: Not right now, thank you.

**Nyuu**: But...Nyuu doesn't have any vectors. And yes, she is better at doing chores than Nana! _-smiles_-

**Kouta**: I really don't see any problem with it. Except for Yuka...she gets pretty violent about it sometimes.

**Yuka**: I don't mind Mayu being there, but the others, yes, I mind it.

**Wishing**: If it really has, I must buy this fabulous game and kick ass in the name of Lucy!!!

**Lucy**: Idiot...  
-------------------  
**BlackNhite** writes,

BlackNhite:(Panting heavily as his katana slides across the front of a Rock  
Shinobi's jacket, cleaving the man in half)"What the hell is this Kakashi!?"  
Kakashi:"It appears to be a shinobi invasion force-"(Impales a Rock Nin with  
multiple kunai)  
BN:"That's obvious enough! What the hell did you do to them!?"  
Kakashi:"It's not MY fault, he had the last issue of Icha-Icha Tactics and  
wasn't willing to be reasonable!"  
BN:"Oh for the love of-"  
Rock Nin:"Leave this territory at once, these lands belong to Iwagakure  
now!"  
BN:"This is MY house, HE'S the one that pissed you off, terrorize HIS home!"  
Rock Nin:"Leave now or die you pathetic insect!"  
BN:"As if you could kill me, I AM IMMORTAL!"(Charges across the backyard,  
shredding through the Rock Shinobi)"FREEDOM!"

Kakashi:"Oi, BlackNhite"(Dodges rain of shuriken)  
BlackNhite:"Yeah?"(Blocks enemy attack as the Copy Nin blindsides him)  
Kakashi:"I think the Elfen Lied room is watching us, maybe we should ask a  
few questions?"  
Sasuke:"I'll go first-KATON:GOUKAKYU NO JUTSU!"(Area is consumed in flames)  
BN:"What the... WHERE ARE YOU PEOPLE COMING FROM!? DAMN NINJA!"

Sasuke asks:"Which kekkie genkai do you find more useful; the Sharingan,  
Byakugan, Haku's ice ability, or Kimmimaru's bone attacks?"

BlackNhite:"What kind of question is that? Ask them for some-"  
Luffy:"Oi, I haven't had any screen-time yet, I want the next question!"

Luffy asks:"You guys are suppose to have really long arms right? Can you do  
this!?"(Enters a spread-leg stance, both fists cocked back)"Gomu Gomu no...  
GATTLING CANNON!"(The elastic pirate's arms stretch clear across the other  
side of the field as he delivers a rapid chain of punches so fast, it's as if  
10,0 fists are raining down on the enemy)

BlackNhite:"Jesus Luffy!"  
Luffy:"What's that? Is it something good to eat? I'd like to try some  
Jesus!"  
BN:"... Right... my turn..."

BlackNhite asks:"As you can see, we have a crisis on our hands, would any of  
you be willing to lend a hand... or four?"

Kakashi:"I doubt they'd cooperate, I'll just bring one over now. SUMMONING  
JUTSU!"  
(The smoke clears to reveal a crouched and coughing... Nana?)  
BlackNhite:(Heavy sigh)"Of all the people to summon..."  
Nana:"Hey, stop being mean!"  
Luffy:"Hello, I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm a pirate!"  
Nana:"REALLY!? WOW, I NEVER MET A PIRATE BEFORE... what's a pirate? Oh, and  
my name is Nana."  
Luffy:"That's a silly name. Hey, can I ask you a few questions?"  
Nana:"I guess so, that is the point of this story right?"

Luffy asks:  
"1)My greatest dream is to find One Piece and become King of the Pirates!  
What I wanna know is, what are your dreams and how far are each of you willing  
to go to reach them?  
2)My greatest treasure is the straw hat I got from my friend Shanks a while  
back, what is your treasure?"  
3)WHO WANT'S TO BE A PIRATE AND JOIN MY CREW!"

BlackNhite:(Belts Luffy over the head)"STOP TRYING TO ADVERTISE AND HELP ME  
KICK SOME ASS!"  
Luffy:"Oh yeah, sure!"

Rock Nin1:"Sir, they're strength is beyond us, WE CANNOT HOLD THE LINE!"  
Rock Nin2:"DON'T GIVE ME THAT! THEY MUST PAY FOR THE THEFT OF MY LITERARY  
ART!"(Faces remaining Rock Nin)"MEN! THIS IS WHERE WE FIGHT, THIS IS WHERE  
THEY DI-AUGH!"(An explosion similar to an artillery blast decimates several  
enemy Nin. In the distance, a long-nosed figure with a sling-shot stands  
tall)  
Sogeking:"NEVER PRESENT SUCH OBVIOUS TARGETS TO THE KING OF SNIPERS! Now,  
FEEL THIS! Sogeking's Motar Star!"(A high-pitched whistling sounds through the  
yard, followed by a hailstorm of explosions)

BlackNhite asks:"Okay, quicky here, snipers; how much do you hate them?"

Rock Nin:"Forget this, SUMMONING JUTSU!"(A stone golem the size of my house  
erupts from the ground. Two small figures immediately rush towards it)  
Luffy and Nana:"GOMU GOMU NO... BA-ZOO-KA!"(Six palms, four of them unseen,  
launch the summom clear across the sky-line)  
BlackNhite:"And people actually feel sorry that I have friends like them..."  
Luffy:"THAT WAS AWESOME! You could attack him without even hitting him!"  
Nana:"Well, I never would have gotten anywhere with your help! HOW DID YOU  
GET SO STRONG!?"  
BN:"Oh dear, I know where this is going..."

Luffy asks:"Oi Wishing, can Nana stay for a while? She's really cool!"(The  
diclonious blushes)

BlackNhite:"My God, I'm in anime hell!"  
Kakashi:"THE BACK YARD HAS BEEN SECURED! THE NIN ARE FALLING BACK!"  
Sogeking:"Cowardly shinobi."(Legs are shaking violently)  
BN:"THAT'S IT! COME ON COMRADES, WE'RE RE-TAKING THE LIVING ROOM!"  
Kakashi:"Then party at BlackNhite's house!"(Everyone cheers and charges  
inside)  
BN:"... I'm starting to really hate ninja."(Sneaks in through a side window  
with a blood-encased katana)  
-------------------  
**Lucy**: Well...seeing as I really don't have a chakra system myself I think...I think Sharingan would be more useful.

**Nyuu**: Nyuu likes Byakugan!

**Wishing**: Only because she likes the color of their eyes. _-laughs nervously_-

**Nana**: I would like to have Haku's powers. I thought hey were awesome!!!

**Mariko**: Hmm...I kind of like the idea of having the same powers as that Kimimaro guy.

**Lucy**: Woah...well, none of us have ever tried that before...but I think we'd be able to.

**Wishing**: _-currently taking pictures of the fight_- This is going right on my photobucket account. Sweet!!!

**Lucy**: Uhh...we would have cooperated. We would have sent you Wishing.

**Wishing**: What?!

**Lucy**: Meh. I don't really have any dreams, but if I did, I would go as far as to kill everyone in my way.

**Wishing**: _-laughs nervously_- I'm already workin' on my dream, but its a secret. Not telling!

**Nyuu**: One of Nyuu's treasures is Wishing-chan!!! _-glomps me_-

**Wishing**: Gah! _-falls over, laughing nervously_- Uhh, thanks I guess. Oh oh! I would want to join! Me me me!

**Lucy**: _-whispers_- Please, for the love of everything that is sacred, get rid of Wishing-chan and Nyuu. They're driving us all insane!

**Wishing**: Sure, of course she can stay there for a while, but don't get her killed!!!  
-------------------  
**Mayaru** writes,

Hi there grins I have a few question for you. Diclonius is a cool race but  
I dont understand many things..  
1. is there any connection between the horns and the arms?  
2. what are the arms made of? thousands of vibration of the air or what?  
3. can I have any of you as my test subject? grins evily of course I dont  
want to hurt you, Im just interested in you girls points at Lucy, Nana and  
Mariko excpecially Mariko, if allow me to test you, I will make something  
that will allow you to walk, its a good deal isnt it?

question for Mayu: give me youre fathers adress, I wanna get him, I like to  
torture people  
By the way? what about Kurama? hes my favorite male character (after Bando).  
revives Kurama  
Kurama: where am I?  
youre revived from death grins and points at Mariko and Nana which one do  
you like more?  
Kurama: ...I was revived just to answer a question...? pushes his glasses up  
and looks at the two girl I think I like them but they are different for me  
if everything goes well Mariko will come with me so she can be with you  
because you will come with me Kurama  
Kurama: why?  
I need youre knowledge about diclonius grins

and a last question! if you diclonius girls could kill an anime main villain  
or main good guy, who would it be?  
-------------------

**Lucy**: Hmm...I don't think there really is a connection between them.

**Nana**: The arms? Well...I don't know really _-laughs nervously_-

**Mariko**: _-blinks nervously_- Uhh...Wishing-chan?

**Wishing**: NO TOUCHY! Besides, I wouldn't know if I could trust you or not, so there is no way I'm letting anyone test them. I like them too much.

**Lucy**: I would want to kill...Kisame. He creeps me out.

**Wishing**: I thought you always said you wanted to kill Naruto?

**Lucy**: I'm allowed to change my mind aren't I?

**Nana**: Bandou!!!

**Mariko**: Akito


	12. Yes! Bandou And The Director Are Here!

**Wishing**: More questions for our lovely little ladies!

**Lucy**: Alright, lets just get this over and done with so I can go back on my spree.  
-------------------  
**Lukevader** writes,

Wow...I can't believe that i can still think of questions...

Lucy: Would you rather Lose the use of your vectors forever, but have Kouta  
all to yourself, or be the most powerful Diclonius in existence but Never see  
Kouta again?

Nyuu: What would you do if you had Vectors?

Nana: Who is the person you hate the most excluding Lucy?

Mariko: What would you do if you could walk?

Yuka: What would you do if you could use Vectors?

Kouta: If you could have the Powers of any Anime Villain or Hero, who would  
it be?

Mayu: What was life like before you were adopted?

Wishing: A good policy, people who argue over the internet are idiots anyway.  
Keep up the good work!  
-------------------  
**Lucy**: Hmm...this is difficult. I guess I would have to go with...losing the vectors forever, but having Kouta all to myself.

**Kouta**: I knew that you cared!

**Nyuu**: Nyuu would tickle Lucy! _-glomps Lucy and tickles her anyway_-

**Lucy**: _-laughs_- No _-laughs-_ stop! _-laughs more_-

**Nana**: Hmm...Bandou! Hes mean.

**Mariko**: I would...play DDR!

**Wishing**: _-blinks_- Thats it?

**Mariko**: No! Thats not it! I would just like to do that first.

**Yuka**: I would keep all the other guys away from my Kouta!

**Kouta**: _-laughs nervously_-

**Mayu**: _-sniffles_- I don't like to talk about it _-cries_-

**Nana**: Mayu! Don't cry! _-hugs Mayu_-

**Wishing**: Thank you! I think so too. I mean...what comes out of fighting with people online? NOTHING AT ALL I TELLS YA! _-giggles_-  
-------------------  
**Mayaru** writes,

hi its me again  
no reaction from Nana and Mariko when I revived Kurama? suprised eyes  
ok then you can have it throws Kurama in the room

Mariko, is you wernt grown up in a big steel room but in a house with youre  
family, would you still be a maniac killing machine?

Wishing, I just dont like the way youre making this thing... if someone isnt  
youre favorite char, you just dont add him? if they have fans, you dont have  
the RIGHT to leave them out, think about it (so let Kurama and Bando join coz  
they have fans too)

Lucy, you dont kill Yuka because it would make Kouta hate you right? Yuka, if  
you could kill Lucy, it would also make Kouta hate you, so if you would, youre  
just a bitch

Nyuu, do you want to learn using vectors? It would help in the housework a  
lot. And what do you prefer? Few long vectors or many short?

A simple question for Yuka: why does the chicken cross the road?

And a last question for the 3 Diclonius again  
how come youre hair is pink? in the manga you have different hair color, wich  
do you like more? Nana has dark purple and Mariko has blond (shes more cooler  
with blond hair) hair. And Lucys hair is more light pink if I remember  
correctly... So, wich color do you girls like more?  
-------------------

**Mariko**: Not at all. And then I would definately be able to walk! _-smiles_-

**Wishing**: _-sighs_- I'm not going to waste my time arguing with someone like you. I will add them in though, just to get you to SHUT UP!!!

_-Kurama and Bandou fall into the room_-

**Bandou**: What the hell am I doing here? _-glances around_-

**Kurama**: Exactly what I would like to know.

**Wishing**: _-annoyed sigh_- Just sit!

_-Kurama and Bandou sit down in chairs_-

**Lucy and Yuka**: _-blinks_ Uhh...

**Nyuu**: Nyuu would prefer few long! _-smiles_- Then Nyuu would definately be able to tickle Lucy some more.

**Nana**: I would like to have dark purple hair!

**Mariko**: I'd stick with blonde.

**Lucy**: Meh, don't care.  
-------------------  
**demonicblade123** writes,

hi me again  
lucy- you say that you  
wouldent take back  
killing kouta's sister  
but in the last episode  
you seemed remorcefull

and I rote a song with a  
jingle bell theme 

kouta sucks  
lucy rocks  
wishings gone away  
yuka died   
nana cried  
mariko walked today  
HEY!

it still needs work i know  
but i had to post it

and lucy could you  
help make the fourth  
line true hint hint

wishing what do you look  
like i imagened you to be an  
omny present beang made of  
light that some how has the  
abilaty to stop lucy from killing  
am i right if not then what

lucy have you herd of the  
elfin lied fight game  
if so do you like it

lucy should have the right  
to kill enyone she wants  
even me i would take it as  
an honer

i've ben seeing others ask  
this so i thought i'ed anser  
vectors viberate at an  
extremly high frequency  
that alows them to cut

lucy-you used pencils and  
pens to kill why not carry  
a couple

lucy- in the anime you are  
referd as Quean of the diclonius  
do you have conterole over nana  
in any way

oh and yuka  
i bought a gallon  
of gas and a new  
lighter your move  
-------------------

**Wishing**: Is that song suppose to be hinting at something?

**Bandou**: Tch. Probably.

**Wishing**: Oh goody _-sarcasm_-

**Bandou**: I wouldn't take it seriously if I were you though. _-starts smoking a cigarette_-

**Lucy**: I would, but...yeah...Wishing would get mad at me.

**Bandou**: Hu?! That means I can't kill people while I'm in this room either! Son of a bitch!

**Wishing**: No no no, you can still kill people, but ONLY with my permission. Okay?

**Bandou**: _-annoyed sigh_- Okay

**Wishing**: Hmm...I want to tell you...but then again I don't. I just don't want the world of fanfiction to know what I look like. I am a girl though, just so you don't get any weird ideas about what I look like.

**Lucy**: Theres a fight game?!? And I can't find any pens or pencils around for me to use. And no, I really don't. If I did...then...she would have died several times by now.

**Yuka**: Hmm... _-uses it to fuel up fireplace_-

**Wishing**: When did we get a fireplace?!?

**Yuka**: Since now.


	13. NO MORE STUFFING!

**Wishing**: Come on, we've got some more questions to answer.

_-Lucy walks back into the room, rubbing at a small blood stain on her arm_-

**Wishing**: _-blinks_- Uhh...what have you been doing?

**Lucy**: _-sits down_- Nothing.  
-------------------  
**demonicblade123** writes,

hi me again

Yuka you've been warned  
BITCH

Kouta why did  
you even consiter  
Yuka as a girlfrend  
she's a bitch and   
your Cousin as in  
a blood reletive  
perve

Lucy you love  
kouta right so  
it goes with out saying  
you dont want to kill  
him but why not just  
a legg think about it

wishing why not  
make a crosover q & a  
coulombs like mix this  
one with one for fma  
then lucy can lern alcemy

and Yuka look under your  
chair and yes it is a bomb  
you set it of buy geting up  
,trying to disarm it  
or wining like a bitch

for all those not destind  
for a firey deth i recomend  
getting 20 feet away from  
from yuka i've niknamed  
the bomb BITCH CON 1

and yes i wasent kiding  
it would be an honer to die by  
Lucy's hand or vector  
-------------------  
**Yuka**: _-blinks_- Warned? Warned about what?

**Wishing**: I don't know. I don't know everything.

**Kouta**: _-blinks_- Uhh..

**Wishing**: Well...its kinda true you know. There are plently of other girls out there, but the only one you go for is your cousin. Sheesh.

**Kouta**: _-sighs_-

**Lucy**: You mean...chop off his legs and arms just like I did with Nana?

**Kouta**: N-no, don't do that!!

**Wishing**: I have thought about doing something like that.

**Yuka**: _-swallows nervously_-

**Wishing**: WTFOMFGBBQ!!!!  
-------------------  
**Selvira** writes,

Hello!

All: I know you have some interest in the rest of the world, where would you  
like to visit?

Wishing: Could you atleast tell us your eye & hair color? It would make it  
easier.

All: You get to kill Mayu's step-father... Explain in various detail how you  
would do it (perform on dummies to give us a visual).  
-------------------  
**Lucy**: I would want to go to America...and hunt down Wishing-chan.

**Wishing**: _-laughs nervously_-

**Bandou**: Then I'd go there too, just to make sure you didn't kill Wishing-chan.

**Wishing**: Wait...what?

**Bandou**: Your a pain in the ass, but your not annoying off to kill.

**Wishing**: Uhh...thanks? Okay, I'll tell at least that. I have brown hair and green eyes. There ya go.

**Bandou**: Me first! Okay...first I would shoot him like this! _-shoots up the dummy with a machine gun, causing stuffing to go all around the room-_ Well..it seems that I went a little...overboard.

**Wishing**: No kidding you did!

**Lucy**: Easy, I would just chop off his arms and legs. _-chops off arms and legs to dummy, more stuffing going around the room_-

**Wishing**: _-sneezes_- Please, no more stuffing.

**Mariko**: Easy. Usual killing method. _-dummy practically blows up, more stuffing going around the room_-

**Wishing**: Dangit Mariko!!! _-sneezes_-


	14. Lucy Is Mean!

**Wishing**: Now that I got all the stuffing cleared out of here...we can answer some more questions without me sneezing every 5 seconds.  
-------------------  
**34Quetzal ** writes,

to Yuka: It seems unfair that most people hate you and let me tell you that I  
don't. You may have some qualities that arn't good but you have some good ones  
and I know you're a good person.

to Mayu: You're a sweet child and you're blessed to be in a home called Kaede  
Inn with warm people who look out for you.

to Bando: If you're to rob a convenience store, how yould you do it?  
-------------------

**Yuka**: Yes!!! Thank you. At least some people think I'm a good person.

**Wishing**: Hey! I've never said you were a bad person!

**Yuka**: Yes, but you've hinted at it.

**Wishing**: _-sighs_- I'm sorry.

**Mayu**: Oh. Thank you very much. _-smiles_-

**Bandou**: Hmm...okay, here is how I'd do it. I'd go in there...probably with one of the bigger guns I own, rob the store, and then blame it all on Wishing-chan. _-smirks_-

**Wishing**: _-blinks_- Hu?!? Since when did I get dragged into this!!!

**Bandou**: Since they asked me how I would rob a convenience store.

**Wishing**: Oh...okay.  
-------------------  
**Selvira** writes,

Alright, I've got a broom! starts sweeping

All: If you had a brother, and he annoyed the hell out of you like mine does,  
how would you handle it? Please note that the "you cannot kill your siblings"  
rule is used here (sorry Lucy, sorry Mariko).

All: What's your favorite movie?

Lucy: Are you any good at biology? You should know the organs pretty well  
from seeing them yourself.  
-------------------

**Lucy**: Damn!!! Oh well, looks like I can't answer this question.

**Mariko**: _-sighs_- Me either.

**Bandou**: You didn't say anything about not scaring them with a machine gun _-smirks_-

**Wishing**: _-blinks_- Uhh...pretty sure they wouldn't be able to do that either _-laughs nervously_-

**Bandou**: Damn!!!

**Nana**: Well...I'd just tell him not to bother you anymore?

**Yuka**: Maybe if you smack him upside the head a few times he won't bother ya anymore.

**Wishing**: Yuka!!!

**Yuka**: What? You were thinking it too!!

**Wishing**: Thats true, but still...hitting people doesn't solve anything...most of the time.

**Lucy**: Hmm...Hellboy

**Mariko**: Hannibal Rising!

**Wishing**: Thats what I was gonna say!

**Nana**: Chronicles of Narnia.

**Mayu**: I love that movie too!!!

**Lucy**: Hmm...yeah, I'm pretty good at it..in a sense.

**Wishing**: _-laughs nervously_-  
-------------------  
**Lukevader** writes,

I'm back! (Aren't you getting bored of me yet?)

Kouta: What would you do if you could turn Invisible?

Everyone: What is the one thing you want to do more than anything else?

And as always, keep entertaining us wishing:)  
-------------------

**Wishing**: Pfft, you wish I was bored of you. I'm not bored of you yet at all!!!

**Kouta**: Hmm...well...I guess what I would do is...uhh..._-starts blushing_-

**Wishing**: Oh dear...its something perverted isn't it.

**Kouta**: _-sighs_- Well-

**Wishing**: Say no more! I don't want to hear it!!!

**Lucy, Mariko, and Bandou**: _-think: Kill Wishing-chan!!!_-

**Wishing**: _-blinks, glancing around_- I have the weird feeling that someone wants to kill me...

**Nyuu**: But Nyuu likes Wishing-chan!!! _-tackles in a hug_-

**Wishing**: AAAAAHHH!!! _-falls over_- Uhh...thanks Nyuu. And I'll try! Just as long as Nyuu can get off of me.  
-------------------  
**Shadowzero789** writes,

Hello...

(To Lucy) Lucy... you are the ONLY diclonius that can breed and you are  
probably the most experience out of the diclonius in killing and yet you only  
have four vectors and the pathetic range of only two meters while Nana has  
three meters and the ability to disable other diclonius's vectors and Mariko  
has freaking 26 vectors with 11 meters range! (in the manga, she has 50  
vectors with higher range!) Forgive me but... why do you seem so weak compared  
to the other diclonius?

(To everyone) If you could have any pet in the world, what would it be?

(To Lucy) When did you exactly resolved to kill every human on sight? Is it  
when your dog died or when Aiko died?

(To anyone who can answer this) Why is romance between cousins common in  
anime? Its true I tell ya!  
-------------------

**Lucy**: Well...I think you just pointed it out for me...

**Wishing**: Awww, don't feel bad. On the plus side, your more experienced _-smiles_

**Lucy**: Don't push your luck...

**Wishing**: _-laughs nervously_-

**Lucy**: A puppy.

**Wishing**: But...you already have a puppy.

**Lucy**: Oh yeah...this a cobra so I have something to feed it.

**Wishing**: Lucy!!!

**Lucy**: Kidding, kidding.

**Wishing**: I really hope you are...because...damn...and I think I can answer that. Because it really doesn't matter in most places whether someone marries their cousin or not. _-nods_ true story.


	15. Awwww, Kouta Kissed Lucy!

**Wishing**: Another day, another shitload of questions that are desperate for some answers!!!!

**Bandou**: _-laughs_- Couldn't have said it any better myself. I think I'm starting to like you kid.

**Wishing**: I'm 18.

**Bandou**: Tch. Same difference.  
-------------------  
**demonicblade123** writes,

hi   
kouta you and lucy admited love to each other right  
then why are you nervus out of all the poeple  
in that room you should be the calmest unless  
you lied again which would explain the nervusness  
or you dont trust lucy

kouta if lucy had to kill some one  
but you had to choose the poerson  
who would it be out of Nyuu Mayu Nana or Yuka  
kouta has to give a strate answer

this is DB123 geting kouta in trouble  
bie bie  
yuka you suck  
-------------------

**Kouta**: N-no, its just that...well...

**Lucy**: What is it? Is it because you lied...or you don't trust me?

**Kouta**: T-thats not it at all!

**Lucy**: Then what is it Kouta!

**Kouta**: I-I was just worried about how you might react to something.

**Lucy**: Oh? And what would that something be?

_-Kouta suddenly looks over at Lucy and kisses her on the lips_-

**Wishing**: Its about time something like that happened.

_-Kouta pulls back, then waits for the usual angry Lucy reaction_-

**Lucy**: You were nervous over that? Pfft, that was nothing.

**Kouta**: Hu?! I-I thought you were gonna get mad at me for doing that.

**Lucy**: Oh I won't...but Yuka might.

**Yuka**: _-cracks knuckles_- I am going to kill you now...

**Kouta**: I-I think I've already made up my mind about the next question! Yuka, definately Yuka!

**Yuka**: B-but why me?!

**Kouta**: Because your threatening me, thats why!

**Wishing**: This is so the opposite of how you act around here Kouta. You should act like this more often _-smiles_-  
-------------------  
**Shadowzero789** writes,

Hello it is me again...

Sorry Lucy, I just saw someone replaced you as top manical, emotionless, and  
efficient killer in anime... His name is Alcard from Hellsing...

(To Wishing) I bow down to the supreme power and influence you hold over  
these people... you managed to train them not to react on their blood-thirsty  
desires to kill one another...

Ok back to real questions:

(To Lucy and Mariko) Who would win if you got into a arm wrestling contest  
with only 1 vector?

(To Bandou) Why do you keep going after revenage on Lucy? You know that your  
guns are basically useless against her... sure I too would be pissed off  
beyond hell if Lucy did what she did to you but cmon at least you have your  
life

(To Lucy) Can I just start calling you "Lucky"? I keep pressing the "k"  
button everytime I try to type your name  
-------------------

**Lucy**: Hmm...I must go and find out who this...Alucard person is.

**Wishing**: I know who they are, I know who they are!!! And that guy...sorry to say...doesn't outrank you as top maniac.

**Lucy**: Whatever...I'll just have to figure out a way to bring myself back to the top then.

**Wishing**: _-laughs nervously_- Thank you. Its nothing really.

**Mariko**: Well that question is silly. It would be me.

**Lucy**: Oh no, it would definately be me.

**Mariko**: No me!

**Lucy**: No me!

**Mariko**: ME!!!

**Lucy**: ME!!!

**Wishing**: ENOUGH!!!! Its pretty clear there is only one way to solve this fight.

**Mariko**: How?

**Wishing**: The both of you doing an arm wresling contest with 1 vector right now. Well...as we answer the other questions that is.

**Lucy**: Fine with me. What do you say about it wheels?

**Mariko**: Bring it on.

_-both Mariko and Lucy commense in their arm wrestling match in the background_-

**Kouta**: Be careful Lucy!

**Bandou**: I got beaten by a freakin' 90 pound girl!!! I don't think you'd be all sunshine and daisies of the same thing happened to you.

**Wishing**: _-laughs nervously_- Take it easy Bandou.

**Bandou**: Fine, fine...

**Wishing**: Thats better.

_-arm wrestling fight is over, and Mariko is victorious-_

**Mariko**: See? I told ya I'd win.

**Lucy**: Tch. Whatever. Call me whatever you want. I don't care.

**Wishing**: Just don't call her any names that may be offending...trust me...a couple of people had to learn that the hard way.  
-------------------  
**34Quetzal** writes,

to Bando: If your ass gets thrown to prison, here's one advice I'll give you:  
"DON'T drop the soap. Another question: we all know you're a psycopath but why  
do you have a compassionate side? (by the way, you're cool)

to Lucy: If you and Nyu are twins, how would you treat her?  
-------------------

**Bandou**: Who said I have a compassionate side!!!

**Wishing**: Its pretty obvious that you do though.

**Bandou**: Fine fine, if you must know...I need one thing that Lucy doesn't so I may one day defeat her.

**Wishing**: That crap again!!!

**Bandou**: _-nods slightly-_

**Wishing**: Ish...you'll never give up will you.

**Bandou**: DAMN RIGHT I WON'T!!!

**Lucy**: Hmm...as long as she doesn't annoy me too badly...I would treat her with respect.

**Nyuu**: Nyuu knew you were going to say that!!! _-tackles Lucy in a hug_-

**Lucy**: _-annoyed_- Let go of me!


	16. Death Match Anyone?

**Wishing**: I'm actually awake today! Which means we'll be able to answer all the questions...hopefully.  
-------------------  
**Shadowzero789** writes,

Hello...

(To Lucky) Thank you for letting me call you this as this saves me the  
trouble of retyping your name everytime I misspell it, which is a lot.

(To Wishing) You don't think Alucard is more scary than Lucky in the killing  
department? He has an unbelievably vast range of supernatural powers and is an  
expert gunfighter, his enhanced strength allowing him to wield pistols that  
most would consider heavy weaponry. He fights with ferocity and often extreme  
cruelty, rarely shooting to kill until his target has been totally disabled  
and humiliated. He has a massive ego, and frequently gives enemies more than  
one chance to kill him before retaliating, just to demonstrate his enormous  
powers. He will often belittle people for any or no reason at all. In the heat  
of battle, Alucard will taunt his opponents to attack him by screaming  
"hurry!" and deliberately restrain himself, giving his opponents a sense of  
strength, only to come back and completely overwhelm them, thus taking away  
that sense of strength. It could accurately be said that rather than killing  
his opponents, Alucard breaks them. An example can be seen in volume 2 when  
Alucard fights Luke Valentine. When Luke gains an advantage over Alucard,  
victory seems within his grasp. The tides turn when Alucard shoots off Luke's  
legs, taunting him with the fact that he can't regenerate them. I am  
personally more afraid of him than of Lucky... lol and Lucky would proabably  
also be afraid of him as well since she responded that she is afraid of people  
who can regenate their body parts...

(To Nyu) If you ever had the chance to fight Lucky for total control of the  
body you share with Lucky forever, would you fight her? This question is also  
asked to Lucky. (note: this is more like a mental battle... or however you  
anime people fight each other for control of your brain.)  
-------------------

**Lucy**: No problem. I don't mind.

**Wishing**: Sure, Alucard sounds a hell of a lot scarier than Lucy...but I know someone who tops both of them in the scary homicidal department.

**Lucy**: Oh? Who might that be?

**Wishing**: I'm not telling.

**Lucy**: Tch. Whatever.

**Nyuu**: Well...if it was to control the body...then Nyuu would fight her! She just isn't sure if she would be able to win.

**Lucy**: Hello? I would easily beat you. I'm stronger than you by a longshot, little Nyuu.

**Nyuu**: _-pouts_-

**Wishing**: Aww, don't worry about it Nyuu.  
-------------------  
**demonicblade123** writes,

kouta im imprest with how you got out of ansering  
that question smooth you were nervos about kissing  
your girl friend even though in the anime you kiss  
lucy a couple of times and all she got was emoshinal  
i dont blame you lucy we are all subject to moments  
of depreshen even the goddess like person you are

lucy have you ever wached FLCL i think you and Haruko  
have a lot in comen pink hair homisidle tendencys and  
a complete disregard of any ones safety but your own  
-------------------

**Kouta**: _-laughs nervously_-

**Lucy**: Eh?

**Wishing**: Hey, don't look at me.

**Lucy**: What in the world is FLCL?

**Wishing**: I have no idea whatsoever...but I may have to go and find that out now.

**Lucy**: After we're done answering questions you can.

**Wishing**: _-pouts_- Fine then.  
-------------------  
**Selvira** writes,

Mariko: You're an FMA fan, so you'll know what this means. Ranger or skirt?

All: Say you had to work at a day-care center, what would be your favorite  
job?

Nyuu: Have you ever heard of a girl named Chi? You two might be good friends.  
-------------------

**Mariko**: _-blinks_- Ranger or skirt?

**Wishing**: I'm an FMA fan, and even I don't know what they're talking about. Well...seeing as my brain shut off a few questions ago.

**Lucy**: So much for being awake this time.

**Wishing**: _-laughs nervously_-

**Lucy**: Depends on the kind of jobs they have around that day-care center.

**Wishing**: Yep, what she said.

**Nyuu**: Nyuu has heard of Chii _-smiles_-  
-------------------  
**Ezequielhl** writes,

Well, I promise this questions aren't pervert, but maybe they'll piss off  
Wishing anyway (you tell me).

1- Lucy: the Diclonius Virus is a retrovirus (it changes the DNA of the  
subject, the carrier or whatever, and it can affect the evolution of the  
species like other virus, BLAHBLAH etc). If the virus works differently,  
converting a human carrier into a Diclonius (you know, the horns, the vectors,  
the metabolism) would you convert "your Kouta" into one of your species?

2- Lucy/Nana/Mariko: how do you fell if I call you DARWINIAN FLUNKY?

3- Lucy (since you are the bada ss killing machine :P) how you'll react in  
front of an enemy that you can't cut, or even shove with your vectors? will  
you search a weak point? run? or "brute force"?

4-Wishing: what's your favourite Elfen Lied fic in here? it even exists?

5- Lucy/Nana: do you prefer violent videogames/movies? or nothing of them at  
all?  
-------------------

**Lucy**: Hmm..._-looks over at Kouta_-

**Kouta**: Don't tell me your actually considering doing something like that!

**Lucy**: Its something to think about though.

**Nana**: Uhh...Darwinian Flunky? What does that mean?

**Mariko**: I don't know.

**Wishing**: Hell, even I don't know...but it sounds funny!

**Lucy**: Since I am the killing machine...just brute force would be all.

**Wishing**: I haven't actually read any of the Elfen Lied fanfiction _-laughs nervously_-

**Lucy**: Only fanfics she reads are most of the Naruto ones.

**Wishing**: And Pirates of the Caribbean!

**Lucy**: I especially prefer that game Haunting Ground...except for that girl in the game is so...so...whats a nice word for stupid?

**Wishing**: Impaired?

**Lucy**: Thank you. Not to mention shes totally screwed over if that dumb dog of hers dies.  
-------------------  
**Sensatsu Suisho Drifter** writes,

sup?

anyways i have to bow down to Lucy she is a sadists dream! She would make the  
perfect wife. I have you as acharacter in a fic of mine but you're alot more  
sadistic than usual and get to kill whoever you want. Kukukuku!! I hate humans  
but i's ironic that i'm one as well hehe. And Nana is annoying... but she's  
too damn cute it gets to me! Wait did i say cute? Kill her she's messing with  
my head!

1. I know you like the quick kill as do i but torture is fun. So do you have  
any special torture for people?

2. I don;t know if you know but are there any male diclonii?

3. And if you do ever have off spring how do you think they would turn out?

And wish-chan arigatou for doing us elfen lied fans a great sevice Ja ne!  
-------------------

**Lucy**: I would kill Nana...but Wishing won't let me.

**Wishing**: Because if you kill her, this whole fanfic will go down the craptubes!!!

**Lucy**: Okay okay, no need to have a baby over it.

**Wishing**: Fine.

**Lucy**: Hmm...I guess the only special torture I really have for people is what I used when I tried to kill Nana. Chopping off her arms and legs one at a time.

**Nana**: _-sniffles_-

**Lucy**: Well I thought it was funny.

**Nana**: Maybe for you, but not for me.

**Lucy**: I wouldn't know if there were, but as far as I know I killed one _-shrugs_- and if I had any kids, they would probably be killing machines just like me.

**Wishing**: _-laughs nervously_- Well theres always the possibility that they won't be.

**Lucy**: I said, they'll be killing machines just like me.

**Wishing**: Okay okay, don't bite my head off about it.  
-------------------  
**Sensatsu Suisho Drifter** writes,

oh and Lucy what would you do if you met a human with the same 'killer  
instinct' as you?  
-------------------

**Lucy**: Hmm...competition.

**Wishing**: Knowing Lucy, she would most likely want to fight to the death with this person that has the same killer instinct as she does.


	17. Nana Is Homeschooled!

**Wishing**: Ello kiddies! Time to answer some more of your questions.  
-------------------  
**demonicblade123** writes,

realy youve never seen FLCL its also know  
as fooly cooly and furi kury 

thats a link to the first epesose  
on the page there should be links  
to the other 5 episodes tell me if  
you like it

warning its a funny show  
-------------------

**Wishing**: Nope, never heard of it _-laughs nervously_-

**Lucy**: Doesn't look like the link worked either.

**Wishing**: I'm pretty sure I'll be able to find it somewhere on myspacetv or youtube. Right now I'm trying to watch the Full Metal Alchemist movie. Just so I can be up to date with that, and then I have to get ready for Monday, because I think that'll be my first day of...WORK!!! So...yeah.

**Lucy**: Lets just move onto the next question.

**Wishing**: Okay!  
-------------------  
**BlackNhite** writes,

(A lone figure walks through the darkness)  
BlackNhite:Since when is there an ancient civilization in my basement?  
Sasuke:Tell me about it...  
Nhite:Wha-who-why the hell are you down here!?  
Sasuke:You've been down here for days, I was getting worried...  
Nhite:... You expect me to believe me life holds sentimental value to you?  
Sasuke:When the rest of the house is piss-drunk... yeah.  
Nhite:(Fist clenched)Damn that Copy Nin!

(Nhite and Sasuke continue walking towards a collossal doorway)  
?:HALT!  
Nhite:What is it Sasuke?  
Sasuke:That wasn't me.  
?2:Brother look! It's been ages and we finally have company!  
?1:I see that!  
?2:We must entertain our guests.  
?!:That's right! We have to be gracious hosts... what should we do?  
?2:How should I know, we need to come up with something!

Question 1)  
Nhite:Umm, is anyone else bothered by the fact that I have... "people" living  
in my basement?  
Sasuke:Haven't you ever heard of tenents?  
Nhite:I DON'T KNOW THESE GUYS!

?1:Brother, our guest appears quite... agitated.  
Nhite:No shit! What in the-you know what, never mind. Let's just get  
upstairs, kick Kakashi's ass, and I'll deal with you two later.  
(Ground rumbles)  
?2:Our job here is to guard this door...  
?1:That's right! WE CANNOT LET YOU PASS!  
Nhite:But this is MY house!  
(Two bodies drop to the floor, the first one red and the second a light blue.  
Each is headless and wields a serrated scimitar with a small shrunken head  
rested at the end of the hilt. They quickly surround Nhite and Sasuke)  
?1:My name is Agni-  
?2:And my name is Rudra-  
Both:PREPARE FOR DEATH!

Question 2)  
Nhite:Sasuke, why are the shruken heads' lips moving when they speak?  
Sasuke:I think those are their real heads...  
Nhite:...  
Sasuke:Look, I know this seems-  
Nhite:SO AWESOME!  
Sasuke:What!?  
Nhite:Oh come on! You can't tell me that isn't cool!  
Sasuke:I'm-  
Nhite:Hey, if any of you could turn your body parts into weapons, what kind  
would it be and on which body part?

Agni:IT'S OVER!  
Sasuke:Nhite MOVE!  
Nhite:Oh shi-(Raises katana at the last second, blocking a fatal strike.  
Flames erupt from Agni's sword, launching Nhite back and into a pillar)  
Sasuke:Wha-what the hell!?  
Rudra:Impressive brother.  
Agni:As expected from the guardians of the demonic gateway.  
Sasuke:De-demons? Gateway?  
Nhite:(Brushing off some rubble)This just got interesting!

Question 3)  
Nhite:(Dodges trail of fire)Sasuke, summon an angel to aid us!  
Sasuke:One, there's no contract for that kind of summon. Two, why an angel?  
Nhite:Duh! Because angels own demons!(Ducks overhead slash)  
Sasuke:I beg to differ. ART OF THE DRAGON'S FLAME!(Fires a beam of flame at  
Agni who merely teirls his scimitar in front of him, absorbing the flames)  
Nhite:Okay then, how about a vote!? What do you say people, angels or demons,  
the blessed versus the damned, THE BATTLE OF THE CENTURY, WHO WILL WIN!?(Get's  
nailed by Rudra's wind slashes)

Sasuke:Shit, I have to end this now!(Makes rapid handseals)Try this,  
CHIDORI!(Charges the jutsu into Agni's defense, tearing his blade from his  
grasp)NOW DIE!  
Rudra:YOU FIRST!(Swats the Uchiha away with the blunt egde of his sword)

Question 4)  
Sasuke:Dammit, why can't I score a hit on them!?  
Nhite:(Clutching side)Because they have something that gives them an  
advantage.  
Sasuke:... Teamwork.  
Nhite:Yeah, I think we can all agree that an enemy who fights as one is much  
more formidable.  
Sasuke:Maybe you should word that better, not sure they'd understand you were  
asking a question there.  
Nhite:What mean to say is, would you rather fight one, powerful enemy or a  
team used to working side by side?

Rudra:(Helping Agni)Are you alright brother?  
Agni:Yes, just caught me by surprise.(Looks over to Nhite and Sasuke)It seems  
they're prepared to get serious.  
Rudra:I suppose it's time then...  
Sasuke:You still in the fight?  
Nhite:Damn right! As if I'd trust you to take on both by yourself!  
Sasuke:(Downcast)Nice support...

Agni&Sasuke:K, ready...  
Rudra&Nhite:Steady...  
ALL:...GO!  
-------------------

**Wishing**: Well..no. That sounds a little exciting actually. At least you don't get too bored if you have people around.

**Lucy**: Sounds like they're having quite the battle over there.

**Wishing**: No kidding. Damn. That would really liven this place up if we suddenly had a battle go on here. Or if we could help them out in someway.

**Nana**: No no no, that would be too scary. Well...this time it would.

**Lucy**: Besides, these brothers being mentioned here sound like they need to be knocked down a peg or two in the ego department.

**Wishing**: Wow Lucy...I think my bad mood is starting to wear off on you.

**Lucy**: You wish. I invented the concept of the bad mood.

**Wishing**: Thats true.

**Lucy**: Well...seeing as its mostly army people that try to come after me...I'd want to turn my right arm into a machine gun.

**Wishing**: It stands true...she really is a killing machine.

**Lucy**: And would you like to go onto the list of people that I will soon kill?

**Wishing**: N-no, not really _-laughs nervously_-

**Lucy**: Demons really have the upper hand if you think about it. They are the damned, so they would have more powers.

**Wishing**: Yeah, but angels have powers to help them against demons powers. So I think angels totally pwn the demon race.

**Lucy**: Demons

**Wishing**: Angels

**Lucy**: DEMONS!!!

**Wishing**: ANGELS!!!

**Nana**: STOP IT!!! Just get back to the questions already!!!

**Lucy**: Hmm...fighting against one powerful enemy would save the work I guess, and going against a team fit to work side by side would be a little harder to beat...unless you could figure out a way to seperate one from the other and just do a one on one fight with them, then you wouldn't have to worrk about getting your ass kicked by the both of them.

**Wishing**: _-cheers_- Go Nhite and Sasuke! Kick some ass!  
-------------------  
**Drew L** writes,

Yo, Lucy. I know this is going to sound like a very stupid question, but  
after all that time you spend in the facility, how did you still remember how  
to dress yourself when all you ever wore was a straight jacket while strapped  
up like Hannibal Lector?  
-------------------

**Lucy**: Meh, thats not a very stupid question. A very stupid question would be if I remember my name or not.

**Wishing**: Okay, do you remember your name?

**Lucy**: Wishing...don't push your luck.

**Wishing**: _-laughs nervously_-

**Lucy**: Because dressing yourself is just like walking or breathing...you never forget how.  
-------------------  
**Shadowzero789** writes,

Hello it is me again...

(To all diclonius) Would you trade all of your vectors to have wings that  
enable you to fly? If so what kind of wings would you have? (the design of the  
wings can be whatever you want such as flaming wings or skeleton, etc.)

(To Wishing) Someone more scarier than Alcard and Lucky? Dam... hm is it  
Akagi from the show Akagi? O.O (He might not have any super powers but still  
scary as hell)

(To Nana) You were burning a lot of money but Mayu stopped you and saved SOME  
money right? What happened to it?

(To anyone) At the end of the anime series, the music box breaks and then the  
old cloak starts to work. After this Kouta see someone standing outside of  
the door. Now I believe that this says that Nyuu somehow survived and Lucky  
died because Lucky liked the music box while Nyuu liked the cloak. What is  
your opinion on this guys? You think I might have a point here?  
-------------------

**Nana**: Oh! I would trade mine for some large elegant angel wings like that one guys has in the third X-men movie.

**Lucy**: Well that was an obvious answer. I'll just stick with the vectors, thank you.

**Mariko**: Hmm...I would go with a pair of bat wings.

**Lucy**: That was unexpected.

**Mariko**: _-giggles_-

**Wishing**: Yep. I'm not telling who it is either. Its not Akagi though, I'll tell you that much.

**Lucy**: Well here is a hint...they're not from an anime.

**Nana**: Thats what I would like to know! I have no idea what happened to any of it.

**Mayu**: _-secretly has the money tucked away in savings_-

**Lucy**: If I ended up dying...then I would end up massicuring the world!!!

**Wishing**: That isn't possible though...you'd be dead and so you wouldn't be able to.

**Lucy**: Shut up Wishing!  
-------------------  
**Mayaru** writes,

I just watched Elfen Lied again (4th time) and I noticed something.

Mariko, you could just steal the detonator from the scientists hand and  
torture him to tell the code for shutting down the detonation... (in the manga  
you made a thing like that too, but why not in the anime, in the anime you  
even had a greater chance to do it) Why didnt you do that?

Bandou, if Mayu were in trouble and called you with that phone number you  
gave her, would you help her? That trick she used to let her go doenst count.

Lucy, I imagined youre fight with Alucard, it would be awesome. But would you  
have a chance against Itachi from Naruto? I know hes not as strong as you and  
doesnt have a very good defence, but he has genjutsu. How would you defend  
youreself a genjutsuworld that is ruled by the user of the genjutsu?

Kurama, did you know that there were bombs in Mariko? The detonator guy was  
just a ten meter away from you when you met youre daughter (if I remember  
right)... you could ask Mariko to grab that detonator and make the guy tell  
the code.

Wishing, did you read the EL manga?  
-------------------

**Mariko**: I guess in the anime, I really didn't think about it. I thought that if I made a move to steal the detonator from them, they would just use it against me.

**Wishing**: Well at least now you don't have to worry about it.

**Mariko**: _-sighs in relief_- I know.

**Bandou**: Hmm...depends on what kind of trouble she was in. If it was that trouble with her stepfather, I'd be there in a second with my guns to shoot up that little b-

**Wishing**: Bandou!! Sheesh, I thought I told you to watch your damn language!!!

**Bandou**: Look whose talking!

**Lucy**: I think I would have a chance against him. I don't know how I would be able to beat those illusions of his, but I don't think he'd really know enough about a diclonius to actually use them against me.

**Wishing**: Good point Lucy.

**Kurama**: I had no idea about there being bombs in Mariko until I was informed about it. Even then it angered me.

**Wishing**: Or he could have just sicked Nana on him.

**Nana**: I don't like to fight people though!!!

**Wishing**: I think I read it once, but then got bored with it and stopped reading it.  
-------------------  
**BLS91090** writes,

For Lucy: Hey, I just wanted to say that you're very beautiful and I was  
wondering how you got so beautiful? BTW, I like you and you're meh favorite  
character in Elfen Lied.  
-------------------

**Lucy**: Wow...sounds as obsessive as one of your friends Wishing.

**Wishing**: No kidding.

**Lucy**: I got pretty by not talking to overly obsessive fans. _-nods_-  
-------------------  
**Ezequielhl** writes,

Wow... I never expected this chapter to be so... revealer about Lucy's  
answers. I need to know one thing: I'm talking with Lucy from the end of Elfen  
Lied, or in the middle/starting of Elfen Lied? (you know what I mean, most  
characters in the series changes in many ways from the start to the end).

You don't have to aswer this next Q, but I really want to see how you react  
in front of a Gargantua (Half Life) or a Quake 4 Harvester... using brute  
force with those titans only brings death, REALLY.  
I repeat: you really don't have to answer this one, Lucy, but I'm concerned  
very much with you answer about "brute force for teh win" and the other from  
Sensatsu Suisho Drifter (Lucy what would you do if you met a human with the  
same 'killer instinct' as you?).

Now, another better (I hope) question:

Lucy, I'm not sure if you watched these animes "Love Hina, Fate/Stay Night"  
or played this game "Resident Evil 4". The point in common with all of this is  
the protagonist: Always is a good-altruist to the top of idiot-boy/hero. Even  
Kouta is one of this kind (not offense Kouta, just being objective)... would  
you prefer to see fiction (TV, text, whatever, videogame plots) where the  
protagonist is an hero or an anti-hero like you are?

Another, refering to Sensatsu Suisho Drifter fabulous question:  
(What would Lucy do if she meets a human with the same 'killer  
instinct' as her?)

-If you know him/her, it will be a death-match competition? Or just WHAT?  
wanna make a friend? XD

And this one for Nana, cuz I simply love you (as a character, not  
fanboy-ish): you want to go to school? I'm sure you'll say it's ugly and  
boring... XD (of course you hid your horns with laces or something).  
-------------------

**Lucy**: It depends on which version you want to be talking to.

**Wishing**: _-laughs nervously_- What I think she means to say is that you'll have to figure that one out on your own. So..yeah.

**Lucy**: I would consider this person my rival, and I would do away with them as quickly as possible.

**Wishing**: Didn't you already answer a question similar to that one?

**Lucy**: _-shrugs_- If I did, I don't remember.

**Wishing**: Yeah. Probably did then.

**Lucy**: Now thats an easy answer. I prefer anti-heroes. Heroes just all tend to...get on my nerves.

**Nana**: I would love to go to school! Wishing-chan says that it will corrupt my poor soul though, so she won't let me. I get homeschooled though, and its very fun and exciting!

**Wishing**: And you would never guess who it is that homeschools her _-laughs_-.


	18. No One Can Defeat Lucy!

**Wishing**: Okay, now that I've gotten Lucy to calm down...slightly...we can answer some more questions!  
-------------------  
**Shadowzero789** writes,

Hello...

(To Wishing) This person isn't from an anime? Bah then I have no clue who it  
is.

(To everyone) Do you know the recently released game Bioshock? If so, would  
you save the little sisters or just harvest them?

(To Lucky and Mariko) How would you kill a person that has telekinesis and  
can teleport? (range of teleport would be anywhere that person can see)

(To everyone) Which is stronger, vampires or werewolves? Personally I pick  
werewolves because they are wild animals that can rip and tear while vampires  
are really just demonic humans...  
-------------------

**Wishing**: Well some people may not think hes that scary, but I think he is. I'll give you a hint though. His first name starts with an H.

**Lucy**: _-already knows who I'm talking about_- You think he is scary?!

**Wishing**: Compaired to you and Alucard...yes.

**Lucy**: _-rolls eyes_-

**Wishing**: Okay, maybe hes not AS scary as you or Alucard...but still.

**Lucy**: Bioshock?

**Nana**: Whats Bioshock.

**Wishing**; A recently released game...but no, we haven't heard of it.

**Lucy**: I'd try to figure out where they are going to teleport next, and then grab them with my vectors and rip them apart before they could do anything.

**Mariko**: I think it wold be a little...difficult for me to, with the wheelchair and all.

**Wishing**: Vampires all the way!!!

**Lucy**: Werewolves

**Nana**: Neither!

**Mariko**: Werewolves

**Wishing**: Why is everyone going against me?

**Lucy**: Because vampires suck.  
-------------------  
**BlackNhite** writes,

(The battle rages on as "One-Winged Angel" echoes through the background)

Question 1)  
Sasuke:Why is that playing?  
Nhite:Because(backflips over a charging Agni)this song is badass!  
Sasuke:Are you familiar with the term, "life and death situation?"  
Nhite:Oh come on! You can't tell me this isn't an awesome battle theme?  
Sasuke:I'm sure there are better...  
Nhite:Really? Hey, what song would get you guys the most pumped during a  
fight sequence?  
Chorus:SEPH-I-ROTH!  
Sasuke:... Can we please-  
Nhite:OKAY! I do have a backup("One-Winged Angel" is replaced by Kingdom  
Hearts' "Passion")  
Sasuke:I hate you...

(Nhite finds himself trapped in a flurry of sword parries, attempting to keep  
Agni's fire attacks at bay. Rudra blows past a surprisingly passive Sasuke and  
rushes Nhite)  
Nhite:SASUKE! DO IT NOW!  
(The passive Sasuke disappears, merely an illusion, as the real one lunges at  
Rudra from behind, a straight kunai slice up his spinal column)  
Rudra:(Dying)Augh! D-dammit... brother, I lend you my strength!(The body  
vanishes, leaving only the scimitar)  
Agni:Fear not brother, I shall avenge your death.(Snatches Rudra's sword and  
leaps into the darkness)  
Nhite:... Well, at least that wasn't weird.  
Sasuke:It's really hard for me to say this but... nice plan.  
Nhite:You know it! But why did the other one just run off like that?  
Sasuke:Hmph, he's all ta-  
(A twister of fire and wind erupts from the floor. In it's center stands  
Agni, duel-wielding scimitar)

Question 2)  
Sasuke:Okay, now this just isn't fair.  
Nhite:Damn, before I just respected these guys, now they're like my fricken  
idols!  
Sasuke... Excuse me, what!?  
Nhite:Anyone with the balls to get into a melee fight in this day and age is  
far superior to any gun-nut! THEY are the TRUE warriors!  
Sasuke:As a seasoned shinobi, I can't really argue with you there.  
Nhite:Who would? Hey, Q&A room, who are the most badass characters; those  
with some hand-to-hand/weapon skills or the pussies with the guns?  
Sasuke:What about a blend of the two, like say Sam Fisher, Solid Snake, or  
Dante from "Devil May Cry"?  
Nhite:Hell, if I idolize those two(points to Agni with Rudra's sword)then I  
DEIFY those three!  
Sasuke:Sorry I asked...

Nhite:Back me up ninja boy, this one is mine!(Charges Agni, leaping over the  
demon's first strike. Agni's blade shoots upwards, just short of striking  
Nhite, when a jetstream blasts him into the cieling)  
Nhite:Okay... that... was a bad call.  
Sasuke:Hey asshole!  
(Agni turns to find an explosive tag lain at his feet. The following  
explosion covers the area in smoke and shakes Nhite free of the cieling)  
Nhite:What the hell is going on down there?(Sees flickering sparks dart in  
and out of the smoke as well as a few flame bursts)  
Sasuke:I GOT HIM! FINISH HIM OFF!(The smog clears, Agni and Sasuke are locked  
in a power struggle directly below the falling Nhite)  
Nhite:(Blade ready)Alright, EAT SHIT!(Slashes down, landing in an overly  
dramatic pose. A fountain of blood bursts from Agni as each half of his body  
collapses)  
Sasuke:... Maybe we took the violence a little too far.  
Nhite:Do you realize WHO is watching us right now?  
Sasuke:Point taken...

(Nhite and Sasuke begin to walk away)  
Rudra:Wait!  
Agni:Yes, wait!  
Nhite:You're still alive!?  
Sasuke:Their souls were sealed within the weapons, not the bodies.  
Agni:We have been waiting for a long time-  
Rudra:For someone stronger than us-  
Agni:Someone who can control us...  
Both:You shall take us with you, we can be of great help to you!  
Sasuke:Well, provided you can learn how to shut your mouths-  
Nhite:Hell yeah! To the victor go the spoils right?  
Agni:... Fair enough.  
Rudra:As you wish.

Question 3)  
Nhite:Okay, I call the fire sword!  
Sasuke:I think I should have the fire sword, it is my specialty.  
Nhite:You "specialize" too much, why don't you try something less PREDICTABLE  
for once?  
Sasuke:... Why are you always such a jackass?  
Nhite:Hey, you should be grateful I'm this nice. I'm probably one of the only  
people here who actually likes you!  
Sasuke:That's not true.  
Nhite:Oh yeah? How many of you watching, right now, can honestly say you like  
Sasuke's original character? And for good measure, do any of you like MY  
Sasuke better?  
Sasuke:YOUR Sasuke?  
Nhite:Just take the damn wind sabre and let's go!(Walks through the "demonic  
gateway")  
Sasuke:... Idiot.

(Beyond Demonic Gateway)  
Nhite:A bridge? That's it? These losers were guarding a bridge?  
Agni:(Now sealed into Nhite's Katana)Don't let your guard down, there are far  
worse then we in here... Nhite? NHITE!?  
Nhite:(Trembling)I-I can't... move!  
(Light's flicker on from the far side of the bridge accompanied by the sound  
of a charging stampede)  
Nhite:This is gonna suck.  
Agni:"Stomp" would be a more appropriate term...  
-------------------

**Lucy**: Hmm...I thnk one song that would definately get me pumped is Meaning of Life by Disturbed. Either that or Breakdown by Breaking Benjamin.

**Wishing**: Or Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin!

**Lucy**: hand to hand/weapon skills.

**Wishing**: Yep! Not to mention I don't think guns would do much damage to Lucy.

**Lucy**: Some of them anyway.

**Wishing**: _-shrugs_- To be quite honest, Sasuke gets on my nerves just a little bit.

**Lucy**: I would still like to see him try to get into a fight with Mariko or one of the Homonculi from Fullmetal.

**Wishing**: _-laughs nervously_- Sorry, thats my other Q&A. He fought Mariko and lost.

**Mariko**: Haha!  
-------------------  
**Tugalazix** writes,

(this one is just for lucy)  
well youre motivation in the entire series is to kill every single human on  
the face of the earth right ?? (well except kohta)  
(it is impossible for you to do that you know - humanity would find away to  
kill you nukes  
-------------------

**Lucy**: I don't think they'd be that stupid as to use those against me.

**Wishing**: Why do you say that?

**Lucy**: Because if they use those against me, and then a situation comes up where they need them..

**Wishing**: Oh! I see.

**Lucy**: Yeah...so I don't think they will be able to beat me.


	19. I'm Back!

**Wishing**: I know its been a loooong while since I've last updated this, but..yeah. Life has been pretty hecktick for me -_nods, while sighing_- What with me now hating all of mankind as we know it! Anyway, onto the questions.

----------------------------------

**Lukevader** writes,

Well...Here i am again!

Lucy: What would you do if you woke up and found yourself fully Human?

Mayu: What do you plan to do in the future?

Nana: Do you ever feel the urge to kill anybody? (Besides Lucy)

Keep up the awesome work wishing!

--------------------------------------

**Lucy**: What would I do? Hmmm...probably throw a tantrum for a little while.

**Wishing**: A little while actually translating into a couple of weeks _-nervous laughter_-

**Lucy**: I would rather die than have to become fully human _-nods_-

**Mayu**: Oh, well...gee, I haven't thought about that just yet. I really love animals, especially Wanta, so I guess I could become a vet in the near future.

**Wishing**: Aww, cute! _-huggles Mayu_-

**Mayu**: _-nervous laughter_-

**Nana**: N-no, not at all _-glances over in Bando's direction_-

**Wishing**: Well, I think that answers that question. And thank you!

--------------------------------------

**Taromaru** writes,

Lucy: Oi, Other me: You actually believe those foolish primates wouldn't resort to nukes to kill us? (chuckles sardonically) Well, I suppose you shouldn't read our manga if you wish to hold to that belief. Not that it did them any good against us.

Me: Sweatdrops Doesn't it creep you out even in the slightest that you're essentially talking to yourself?

(Lucy raise her eyebrows incredulously): I have god knows how many personalities roaming around in my head, and you actually have to ask? Plus, the manga self almost makes me look like a saint in comparison.

Me: shudders that's the truth. You're pretty terrifying in manga, in both power and personality (Lucy glares at me) What? It's true. glare intensifies Uh, but you're definitely much saner and more likable than she is. Even if you are a cheap hack compared to--oh,crap. .

Lucy vector-punches me so hard that I end up literally end up embedded in the wall

Yoh(to me): Y'know, Even though you say she's your favorite character, sometimes I can't help but wonder whether you suffer from a terminal case of insert-foot-in-mouth syndrome, or you're some kind of sadomasochist. 

(Lucy glances at that my limb form): Hopefully, he's just stupid. The last thing I need is another annoying masochistic moron like that Rambo guy.

Yoh: Don't you mean 'Bando'?

(Lucy's glare returns in full) I know what I said.

Yoh:(laughs nervously)

Me: Ow, okay, you two, enough horseplay. Onto the questions.

To the Diclonius trio: Have Kouta or Yuka ever tried to homeschool any of you girls. I know that none of you can actually attend school, but do you have any interest in furthering your education? Just curious.

To the managers of Kaede House: How are you guys able afford to keep 5 occupants, including yourselves, while simultaneously attending college? Where are you pulling the money from?

-------------------------

**Wishing**: Interesting _-wonders if Lucy would ever end up punching me to hard that I would end up being embedded into the wall_-

**Lucy**: As fun as that sounds Wishing...no, I wouldn't do that. I would save my energy to so something more...interesting.

**Wishing**: Something tells me I don't even want to ask about that one _-nervous sweatdrop_-

**Lucy**: Tch, hell no. Maybe Nana, because she hangs on every word that they say. _-rolls eyes_-

**Yuka**: You should be really concerned about your education though!

**Lucy**: And what if I'm not? Your gonna ground me or something?

**Yuka**: Oh, I give up! _-crosses arms, pouting_-

**Nana**: They would try, but they're too busy with keeping the house clean, going to school, making sure we'll all taken care of that they don't have the time to do that. _-sighs_- Even though it would be really great if they did _-smiles_-

**Kouta**: Hey, I've tried! Just every time we try to, Lucy would purposely hit herself in the head so we would have a harder time trying to teach Nyuu.

**Nyuu**: Nyuu? _-tilts head to the side cutely_-

**Mariko**: I don't have a problem with that at all...even though it would be a little boring.

**Wishing**: _-nervous laughter_- We're planning on helping her learn how to walk again first.

**Kouta**: Oh, thats a secret _-shifty eyes_-

**Yuka**: Oh thats easy! We get all our money from-

**Wishing**: _-smacks hand over Yuka's mouth_- No no no, it shall remain a secret, for all eternity.

--------------------

**Shadowzero789** writes,

Hello it is me again...

(To Wishing) I wonder what would happen if Kouta didn't lie to Lucky about the gender of his cousin he was going with to the festival during their childhood? Maybe you can write a fanfiction on it ;) (I can't because of school... dam honors bio is hard)

(To all diclonius) Is it possible for your vectors to be broken? Also, could they block a C-14 "Impaler" Gauss Rifle? (If you don't know what is a C-14 "Impaler" Gauss Rifle, it fires like 90 bullets under a sec)

(To Lucky and Mariko) If you have the option, would you two trade bodies? I mean Lucky would get more vectors and more range therefore making her more capable of killing while Mariko gets to taller, able to walk, and can get Kouta as a bf (assuming that no one else knows about the switch)

(To all diclonius) Ok in the anime you all have different hair, but in the manga you have different hair colors. What color would you want your hair to be if you could change it?

-------------

**Wishing**: That does sound interesting, but I've got work, so...maybe not.

**Lucy**: Yet you found time to start up the fic once again?

**Wishing**: Only because I work all nightshifts this week, except for Saturday _-sighs in relief_-

**Lucy**: Hmm...I wouldn't think so. If they did, then that would suck.

**Nana**: No no no! They can't break...or...that would cause really big trouble for Mariko _-nervous laughter_-

**Wishing**: No kidding.

**Mariko**: Hmm...I don't think I'd want to switch bodies with Lucy. I would want to kill Yuka and Kouta on sight.

**Kouta**: W-what?! What have I ever done to you?

**Mariko**: Nothing _-smiles sweetly_-

**Lucy**: Hmm...I think I would want my hair like Wishing. Long and brown.

**Wishing**: I'm changing it, so you can go right ahead _-nods_-

**Nana**: Hmm...I think I would want blonde hair.

**Wishing**: _-trying to picture Nana as a blonde_-

**Mariko**: I wouldn't want to change it, nope, not at all.

----------------------------------

**Tugalazix** writes,

ok heres another question for lucy

1º you whant to kill all of humanity , so would you kill wishing to ? and us who are asking you these question ?

2º question is for wishing

if you could enter the elfen lied world , and you could go back in time to stop those kids of killing that dog and help lucy,  
what would you do then ? (keep in mind that you couldnt take her back to her home) , cuz her parents would probably send her to that lab, what would you do then ?

ok these are my questions , peace & love to you all :D

-------------------------------------------------------

**Lucy**: Maybe some people asking the questions, but not Wishing. No, shes too entertaining _-pats my head_- not to mention she is starting to share my anger against the human race because of her crappy job.

**Wishing**: _-smiles_- Hmm...I would kick the kids asses, and then just take Lucy home with me.

**Lucy**: What home?

**Wishing**: We'd go and live with...uhh...damn. Foiled by good plans _-pouts_-

-----------------------

**VampireMinu** writes,

Here I am, joining to the people who likes to ask to the Anime/manga and Videogame Characters. You can call me VampireMinu or just Minu. By the Way, this is the type of fanfictions I like it. Well, let's start with some questions.

1.- Kouta here's a common sense question for you. If you hate the people who lies, then, why did you lie to Lucy.

2.- Lucy, do you realize that the phrase you told to Kouta after killing his little sister: "If you're still alive, it is just because we are friends" is the most cynical phrase I heard? (I translated the quote from the spanish, so, maybe I mispelled a little) However, I don't blame you. It was Kouta's fault for lying.

3.- Mariko, do you like fighting Games, specially King of Fighters? (what, I like KOF), By the way, you and your number rules :) (What? I like her number)

4.- Bandou, why don¿t you become a polite person?

5.- Nana, I see that you can negate the skill of another Diclonius/Siplelits, may I ask you how much time do you think this effect lasts?

PD: Wishing, don't worry, vampires at least rules over the werewolves :)

--------------------------

**Wishing**: Haha! Try to wiggle out of that one smart guy.

**Kouta**: Uhh, well...uhhh...

**Wishing**: I would say why, but...nah. I'm gonna be nice today _-nods_-

**Lucy**: Its the truth though. The only reason I didn't kill him is because we were friends.

**Wishing**: _-nervous laughter_- I would hate to see what would have happened to him if you weren't friends.

**Mariko**: Hmm...no. I do like survival horror games though, like Haunting Ground.

**Wishing**: I got her hooked on it _-smiles_-

**Bandou**: Fuck that! I don't have to be polite at all damnit!

**Wishing**: Not to mention a polite Bandou would bring about the end of the world. Its just...not possible.

**Bandou**: _-nods in agreement_-

**Nana**: I think it would last for about a few hours.

**Wishing**: YAY!!!! Another vampire fan.

------------------------

**duzell3071** writes,

Its me again, You pretty much don't want to read the Elfen Lied manga. At the end, Lucy startes to die from overuse her vectors and begs Kouta to kill her and end her suffering. Kouta having recently told Lucy that he hated her and could never forgive her for the murder of his famil now was hesitant to shoot the only woman he has ever loved. 10 years later, he visits the site were they met for the first time and truly forgives her after reading a message that she left for him there. He is then approached by a pair of diclonius twins that have the memories of lucy and Nyuu.

With the summary in mind, I have a few questions for Lucy.

1) Are you aware that using the vectors is killing you slowly ?

2) It has been implied that you are somehow related to the Kakuzawa family. What is your thoughts on this ?

3) whta are your thoughts on the end of the manga ? (The question is directed to everybody.)

------------------------

**Lucy**: What?!? How could they possibly be killing me!

**Wishing**: Lucy, just calm down.

**Lucy**: I'M NOT GONNA CALM DOWN!

**Wishing**: Oh dear...meltdown mode _-nervous laughter_-

**Lucy**: My thoughts are to kill the Kakuzawa family or whoever implied that we are somehow related.

**Wishing**: _-more nervous laughter_- I think its pretty clear that we're all...pretty shocked about the end, especially Lucy

**Lucy**: I'm not shocked...I'm pissed off.

**Kouta**: I'm shocked!

**Lucy**: Only because your a wuss...

---------------------------------

**Ezequielhl** writes,

A simple one for Lucy and the two silpelits (Nana & Mariko):

If the humanity needs your help, especially for your instinctively talent of killin', for the future and sake of human and diclonii, will you help?

I don't know if the answer is obvious: Lucy even hates the escence of what she is (the DNA, the fact that she's the mithocondrial Eve of Diclonii, etc).

---------------------------------

**Mariko**: Hmm...whats in it for me?

**Wishing**: Well, if we needed to kill anyone, you would be able to I guess, no strings attached _-light shrug_-

**Mariko**: Count me in!

**Nana**: I don't want to kill anyone though

**Lucy**: Tch, we know you don't.

**Nana**: Because its mean to kill!

**Lucy**: _-rolls eyes_- Oh brother.

**Wishing**: Well, thats about it question wise I suppose. If there are any that I missed, I do apologize. Keep sending your questions and I promise I'll get to them when I have the time!


	20. Yikes! Someone Wants To Marry Lucy!

**Wishing**: Well, looks like we've got some more questions! Sheesh, with how long I've been gone, I'm kinda surprised I got more than one _-nervous laughter_- Oh well.

**Lucy**: Well it is your own fault for not updating this damn thing.

**Wishing**: _-sighs dramatically_- I know, I know. Anyway, onto the questions!  
-------------------  
**BlackNhite** writes,

(Train Station)

?: Are you one-hundred percent sure this car is safe?  
Nhite: Buddy, I'm not even sure where the hell I am anymo-wait a second,  
aren't you that civil rights guy?  
?: My name is Martin Luther King-  
Nhite: Why are we at a train station? Don't you get shot at a place like  
this?  
Martin: Excuse me?!  
(gunshot)  
Random Bystander: My God! Dr. King, no!

Unknown: ...just one minute...  
Nhite: Huh? (world ripples and distorts, leaving Nhite and an unharmed  
Dr.King standing in a spacious hotel suite)  
Unknown: So... did you have a dream?  
Martin: Th-the hell is this!?

Question 1)  
Nhite: (Hotel lobby) That was just fucked up Ban, I can't believe you  
actually said that to Martin Luther King!  
Midou Ban: Calm down, it was just an illusion, no harm no foul. Besides, I  
got quite a deal of enjoyment out of it.  
Nhite: You're sick.  
Ban: Like you wouldn't pass up a chance to take some of history's greatest  
figures down a peg! Ask anyone, I guarantee the temptation too much to  
resist!  
Nhite: (looking towards Q&A) Anybody? What famoushistorical event would you  
find fun in tempering with?  
Ban: Oo-oo! I want to make it so those guys at that tea party in Boston were  
dressed as women instead of indians! That's just priceless!  
Nhite:I wasn't talking to you!

Question 2)  
Ban: hey, who the hell do you keep glancing at over your shoulder?  
Nhite: The Q&A people, they've kinda been following us for a while now...  
Ban: YOU SERIOUS!?  
(Ban shoves Nhite out of the way, smiling brightly at the Q&A)  
Ban: Greetings one and all; so nice to make your acquintances! My name is  
Midou Ban, senior field agent of the world reknown recovery service:  
GetBackers! I'm sure you've heard of us-of course you have, we do carry a 100  
success rate! Are any of you perhaps in search of something long lost? A  
cherished possession gone missing? If it's gone, don't get mad-get it back!  
Anyone interested in our professional service?

Question 3)  
Nhite: I can't believe you used my space as an advertisement...  
Ban: (Lighting a smoke) Business is business.  
Nhite: You know, that stuff'll kill you one day...  
Ban: Naw, I'm too bad-ass to go out like that.  
Nhite: Cocky bastar- that reminds me, where did Sasuke go?  
Ban: Maybe you should go back to look for him?  
Nhite: (Reflecting) Ya know, maybe I should just hang around here.  
Ban: Flip a coin?  
Nhite: You're not gonna stop with this are you?  
Ban: Why don't you just ask those people (gestures to Q&A), they've been  
all-so "helpful" thus far...

Nhite: Are you suggesting I leave the decision of going back into certain  
doom for Sasuke and having to put up with your insisent bullshit in the hands  
of 'these people'?!  
Ban: Sure.  
Nhite: ... Pfft, fine, I'd like to see where this goes. (Turns to Q&A) Guess  
my fate is in your hands now.  
Ban: Hmph, sucker.  
Nhite: Say what?  
Ban: Nothing at all...  
-------------------

**Wishing**: Hey, its nice to hear from you again Nhite! Your probably glad this fic hasn't died yet _-nervous laughter_-

**Lucy**: Hmm...now thats something I haven't really thought about before. I would probably want to go and kill that...Hilter whats his bucket though.

**Wishing**: I thought you hated all of mankind, so why just him?

**Lucy**: Haven't the foggiest.

**Nana**: _-blinks at Ban with pure confusion_-

**Mayu**: _-nervous laughter_- Well, i-if they wouldn't mind...I kinda lost Wanta.

**Bandou**: Again?!? Damn kid, isn't this the third time this week?

**Mayu**: N-no! I lost Wanta after we just got back

**Wishing**: Don't worry, we'll find your puppy _-smiles_-

**Lucy**: Hmm...really didn't catch question three, and if I see this Ban guy, hes dead _-glares_-

**Wishing**: Now now Lucy, behave yourself.  
-------------------  
**Shadowzero789** writes,

Wow you actually updated this finally! Lol sorry but I was starting to worry  
that you had abandon this.

Ok back to questions...  
(To Lucky) If you somehow became ruler of Earth, what would be your first  
act? (Though I got some idea as of what you might do... all involving gore)

(To all diclonius) If you could increase the numbers of your vectors and  
length but you had to kill someone else, would you?

(To everyone) What animal are you in The Chinese Calendar? I am a monkey!  
Hahaha monkey every other animals!

(To Lucky) Hm... actually I am going to save this question till next time as  
this might shock you... I want to give you time to prepare for it :p  
-------------------

**Lucy**: Now this is something I've been planning for a very long time.

**Wishing**: Oh boy, here we go _-facepalm_-

**Lucy**: This is kind of surprising on my half, but...no...I guess not really surprising. My first act would be to destroy that shitty lab that they imprisoned me in _-nods_-

**Wishing**: What about all the people inside? _-blinks_-

**Lucy**: Yes, what about all the people inside?

**Wishing**: Eeeep...

**Lucy**: My answer is an obvious yes.

**Nana**: No! I would never never never never never kill anyone for that purpose.

**Lucy**: Another obvious answer.

**Mariko**: Depends on how many I get to kill for that to happen _-nods_-

**Wishing**: Let me guess, another obvious answer?

**Lucy**: No actually, I just thought she'd give the same answer as me.

**Wishing**: I'm a snake! I'm not really sure about the others, seeing as I don't know what year they were all born. I will try and find that out though!

**Lucy**: Shocking question hmm? Tch, if it was shocking, you would have asked it by now. I might not be interested in hearing said question later. Just to give you a heads up.  
-------------------  
**erik-of-the-mask** writes,

I think all flamers should be knocked out, and brought over to me so I could  
have a little fun shifty eyes, trying to hide the torture devices behind my  
back

To all- If you could be part of a book, movie, series that IS NOT anime,  
which one

To Yuka- I feel sorry for you for having so many haters. One cannot choose  
where or who they will love... so people should get the sticks out of their  
asses... geese... XP

To Cori-san: Do you have any clue why people asked Sexual related Questions?

p.s. I know your gender!  
Erik (phantom of the opera): That is because you know the poor author in real  
life.  
shh Erik! Don't make me sick Lecter on you.

Another question for Cori-san: Do you ever find it annoying when people post  
run on sentences, mush words together, or misspell commons words? Out of  
morbid curiousity shifty eyes  
Erik: This is what happens when you have a grammer Nazi attempting to read  
something nervous laugh

comment to the "DARWINIAN FLUNKY" Darwin was the person who thought up the  
theory of evoultion. I had to read a very boring book on him sighs

Lucy: Besides the vectors, what would you use to kill someone (knife, sword,  
etc) Next. What famous torture device would you use if you could get your  
hands on it.

to all: Belive it or not, more humans are cruel then they are kind, who  
agrees? At least in my opion shifty eyes

huggles Wishing nn. Have fun. pats head  
-------------------

**Lucy**: Hmm...lets see..probably Hannibal Rising. That seemed interesting enough.

**Wishing**: Hey, thats what I was gonna say.

**Nana**: Hmm...I'm not really sure _-light shrug_-

**Lucy**: _-cough_- Tellatubies _-cough_-

**Nana**: What was that?

**Lucy**: Nothing, nothing at all.

**Mariko**: I don't really think about that kinda stuff too often.

**Yuka**: Yes! Another person who flames my haters! _-smiles_-

**Wishing**: I would have no clue at all. Maybe...because they have nothing better to do?

**Lucy**: Perverts Wishing, its because they're perverts.

**Wishing**: Oh yeah! And yes, I find it slightly annoying, but its not like there is really anything I can do to stop it. Too bad so sad.

**Lucy**: Now thats a good question. I would probably use the gun that I shot Bandou with in the second episode.

**Bandou**: That was cheating!!!

**Wishing**: _-nervous laughter_- Now now, behave you two.

**Lucy**: Of course human kind is cruel.

**Nana**: I don't agree. ­_-shakes head no_-

**Mariko**: Well I do _-nods_-

**Yuka**: Well me and Kouta say a definate no.

**Kouta**: _-is silent_-

**Yuka**: Don't tell me you agree with that!

**Kouta**: Well...I might...seeing as in the Elfen Lied series I got attacked by these soldiers and then me and you almost got in trouble for 'supposed kidnapping'

**Yuka**: Oh...you have a point there.

**Mayu**: _-sad sigh_- I agree.  
-------------------  
**Dertt** writes,

I have a question for Lucy.  
...will you marry me?  
-------------------

**Lucy**: _-eye twitches with aggitation_- Wishing, can I kill this one?

**Wishing**: _-nervous laughter_- No.

**Lucy**: Damn...

**Wishing**: Wrong question to be asking...whoever you are. Definately the wrong question to be asking.


	21. Lucy, The Cold Blooded Killer!

**Wishing**: Hello everyone. Here we are, answering more questions _-yawns_-

**Lucy**: Just hope we don't get any stupid questions today.

**Wishing**: Something tells me...we will.

**Lucy**: Terrific...note the sarcasm.  
-------------------  
**Akina no Akuma** writes,

How can you want to maryy her?!!  
I'm the only one worthy!

But in all seriousness.  
Lucy what do you fantasize about? Does it involve Kouta or anyone else? Maybe  
Yuka...

Mayu... you really have Bandou whipped don't you?

And Lucy again. It's probably stupid but what music do you listen to?  
-------------------

**Lucy**: Love how you spelled 'marry' by the way.

**Wishing**: _-nervous laughter_- Lucy be nice, just...try to answer the question.

**Lucy**: The only thing that I really ever fantasize about is ending the entire human race as we know it. It is pretty clear though that you are the one that fantasizes about me, Yuka, and Kouta, if you get my drift.

**Yuka**: Lucy! Why did you have to go and say something like that!

**Lucy**: This person is the one hinting at it, so there.

**Mayu**: _-blinks cluelessly_- What does whipped mean?

**Wishing**: _-nervous laughter_- Nothing you should worry about Mayu.

**Bandou**: Well you see its-

**Wishing**: Bandou no! No tainting poor Mayu's mind!

**Bandou**: Tch, whatever.

**Lucy**: I like heavy metal, and that wasn't a stupid question at all. However, the first question you asked me was.  
-------------------  
**BlackNhite** writes,

(Opens in Town Square, Ban caught in the middle of an elaborate victory  
dance)

Nhite: Why are you expressing joy?  
Ban: I think I found that girl's puppy!  
Puppy: Scrappy-dappy-doo!  
Nhite: In the name of all that is holy... WHY MAN?!  
Ban: (In hysterics) Couldn't resist!

Ban: Not to worry though, I've already accepted your job to recover your lost  
puppy; he's as good as found!  
Nhite: Don't you need a physical description?  
Ban: Only amatuers need that crap, this is the big leagues.  
Nhite: Don't you ever deflate that bloated head of yours? Shouldn't you be  
working with a partner on this?  
Ban: Naw, no need to trouble Ginji with a mission this simple.  
Nhite: Ginji's that good?  
Ban: There's a reason they once called him the Lightning Emperor. Back when  
Ginji was leader of that gang VOLTS, he was pretty much invincible. Multiply  
that by two if you happened to encounter him inside the Limitless Fortress.  
Nhite: How'd you get a guy like that to agree to work with you?  
Ban: Well, after I killed my last partner and fled venegnce by his sister, I  
needed to find somebody else to team up with. Heard a few rumors about this  
"Reitei" guy, so I sought him out, went into the Limitless Fortress, dropped  
the proposition, kicked his ass, then we left and started up the GetBackers!

Nhite: ...  
So... what you're trying to say is... you walked head-on into a fight with a  
thunder god, won by a landslide, then made him your underling?  
Ban: I prefer the term, "friendly associates."

Nhite: (Question 1) ... I want to comment on that story but... I have seen  
this guy crush diamonds in his bare hands... Would any of you be willing to  
comment in my place, seeing as you're nice and protected at the moment?

Ban: Oi, are you still talking to that lot?  
Nhite: Umm, yeah. I'm not posing questions to myself.  
Ban: (Question 2) Hmph, I seem to recall one of you jackasses making some  
kind of threat on my life earlier. Place and time, I dare you.  
Nhite: Ban, don't start, you really don't know what the hell you're getting  
into-  
Ban: Maybe I wasn't clear enough on this; I don't care how strong you think  
you are, you've lost the second you've made an enemy out of me.

Nhite:Ban...  
Ban: Eh forget it, I've wasted enough time on your "imaginary friends."  
Nhite: Ban, they're right there-  
Ban: No, I don't think they are. See, a REAL person has enough sense not to  
write a check their tush can't cash.  
Nhite: ... What?  
Ban: Besides (giving all the Q&A girls a once over) I'd think I'd be getting  
some kind of action by now.  
Nhite: Say what?!  
Ban: (Commentary 1) A night with Midou Ban is a night of fantasy...  
Nhite: NO... NO! This train of thought ends NOW Ban!  
Ban: Hey, hey, calm down a bit-  
Nhite: (Drawing katana) Don't give me that-DON'T GIVE ME THAT! You've got  
some real nerve taking up my time and insulting my guests like this, don't  
think for even a minutethat I will hesitate to kick your as-  
(Nhite is cut off as Ban blows smoke in his face. Nhite responds by slicing  
off the end of Ban's cigarette.)  
Ban: (Spitting out the severed cigarette bud, Ban chants hurriedly under his  
breath. A scarlet glow consumes his form, a powerful form of witch magic)  
(Grinning and cracking knuckles) Let's see you try...  
-------------------

**Mayu**: _-sniffles_- I-I had thought you really found Wanta though...

**Nana**: Mayu, don't cry. Please don't cry.

**Lucy**: ­_-secretly knows where Wanta is, but is not about to reveal the puppies location at certain point in time_-

**Wishing**: Lucy, if you had anything to do with Wanta's dissapearance I'll-

**Lucy**: Chill out Wishing, I'll bring back Wanta...or have the little sissy boy Ban bring him back _-smirks_-

**Wishing**: _-nervous laughter_- Well I guess I'll be commenting on the story-

**Bandou**: No no no, let me have the honors. Its not really a comment, but a question. If your really as 'bad ass' as you claim, why not kill the little bastard if you could clearly mop the floor with this 'underling' of yours?

**Wishing**: Please, I don't want you guys starting any more fights _-nervous laughter_-

**Lucy**: Jackass hmm? I've been called a lot worse than that, sissy boy.

**Wishing**: Please Lucy, don't start-

**Lucy**: No, if this guy wants a fight, then lets have it!

**Wishing**: No! I forbid you from fighting Ban and thats final! _-blinks_- Hold on a damn minute, I'm not imaginary!!!

**Mayu**: _-blinks cluelessly once again_- What does 'getting some kind of action by now' mean?

**Wishing**: Thats it! Kick his ass Nhite, kick his ass!   
-------------------  
**Shadowzero789** writes,

Hello again...

(To Lucky) Well, actually its not more of a "shocking" question but more of a  
fact. I have found out a reason of why your vectors are inferior compared to  
the others, its because you are not suppose to be a warrior. Yes I am not  
kidding think about it, if you're the pure diclonius then you're suppose to be  
only infecting humans to produce more diclonius while the Silpelits are  
suppose to protect you. Yea Lucky, this means you're abusing your vectors for  
something they weren't made for. p (which might explain your overused death  
by vectors and Nana is still alright...)

(To all Diclonius) In the manga, Chief Kurama states that all diclonius will  
attack and murder any human, including their own parents, from the age of  
three when their vectors begin to develop. Their eyes glaze over slightly and  
their pupils constrict when their killer instincts are active. Is this true  
even though if humans treat you alright?!

(To everyone) DO YOU BELIEVE IN THE SUPERNATURAL? (Ghost, vampires,  
werewolves, ghouls, etc.)  
-------------------

**Lucy**: Can I kill this one then? _-pissed off to the extreme_-

**Wishing**: No no, you can't. Even though thats a little...rude of him to say.

**Lucy**: It is true. _-nods_- It doesn't matter how 'nicely' some humans treat us. The second we see them as a threat...byebye.

**Nana**: W-wait, thats not true for all of us! Like me. I think its wrong to kill humans if they treat you with kindness and care.

**Mariko**: Kill them all! Kill them all!

**Wishing**: Oh brother _-facepalm_-

**Kouta**: _-nods_- Yes, we believe in the supernatural.

**Yuka**: Just look at who we live with! Its kinda hard not to.   
-------------------  
**Dertt** writes,

Okay Lucy, now that I've seen your reaction to that, it's time for the actual  
question:  
When a human expresses fondness for you, how do you normally respond?  
-------------------

**Lucy**: I would prefer most people NOT to express fondness towards me, seeing as I'm a cold blooded killer, but for the most part, I guess I don't mind. It just...irriates me when people ask me to marry them right off the bat, a lot like you did earlier.


	22. Kouta Is Smart?

**Wishing**: Another day, another bunch of questions that need answers.

**Lucy**: _-yawns_- Do we have to?

**Wishing**: Yes yes, you have to.

**Lucy**: Oh yes, because its so much fun _-sarcasm_-

**Wishing**: Okay, moving right along here.  
-------------------  
**Akina no Akuma** writes,

Lucy you don't have to be so mean... i was merely asking what any red blooded  
semi human male would ask... but you are right in that case. Maybe you should  
visit my psychiatrist, she's helped out alot.. oh wait i killed her. oh well.

Lucy - How would you kill someone if you couldn't use your vectors? How about  
operating on them while still conscious

Kouta - Dude step up and be a man! You need to tame Lucy!

Bandou - Mayu has you chained to her right?

Mariko - Would you kill Nana if given the chance?

Nana - Would you kill Mariko if she tried to kill you?  
-------------------

**Lucy**: Oh goodie, refer me to a shrink that isn't even alive.

**Wishing**: It could have been worse you know. They could have refered you to a mental hospital.

**Lucy**: Gee, like thats never happened before.

**Wishing**: _-nervous laughter_-

**Lucy**: Hmm...that is something to think about. Again, I would just use a machine gun like the one Bandou used on me. If the person pissed me off enough, well then, maybe I could give the surgery idea a go.

**Wishing**: Sounds too messy...and noisy.

**Kouta**: Can you even think of the things that Lucy would end up doing to me if I tried to do that?

**Lucy**: _-smirks_-

**Kouta**: Your giving her ideas!

**Wishing**: Actually YOUR giving her ideas Kouta. _-nervous laughter_-

**Bandou**: Hell no! I'm a free man! No way I'm being chained to a kid.

**Mayu**: That would be mean _-nods_- and creepy.

**Mariko**: I was alread given the chance once, so...no, not interested.

**Lucy**: Why the hell not!

**Mariko**: I've lost interest in trying to kill her is all.

**Nana**: _-sighs in relief_- Only if she tried to kill me _-nods_-  
-------------------  
**Shadowzero789** writes,

Bahaha its funny to see you get all vent up but you can't kill me Lucky :p  
Though I won't push my luck .

Questions:

(To everyone) Does anyone here like DDR (Dance Dance Revolution)?

(To Nana) Hmm... where on earth do you get your kindness?! You went through  
the same hell Lucky and Mariko went through and yet you're still probably the  
most humane one out of them. I just can't figure out why even when your  
"father" turned out to not be your real father after all.

(To Lucky and Mariko) Hmm... ok lets say that you do managed to kill all  
humans on earth. What the heck do you plan to do next then?  
-------------------

**Wishing**: Yes! DDR is the best! One of my friends...well...ex gay friend of mine gave me their memory card from their DDR game and it has all the songs on there. Even though I totally suck _-nervous laughter_-

**Lucy**: Its true. She can't even make it to light mode.

**Wishing**: Yeah, because I play Guitar Hero more than I play DDR _-nods_- Seeing as I now have Guitar Hero I,II, and III

**Nana**: _-shrugs_- Optimism. _-smiles_-

**Mayu**: And having a good friend like me!

**Nana**: That too! _-huggles Mayu_-

**Mayu**: _-huggles back_-

**Lucy**: I wouldn't kill ALL of the humans. No no no no no. I would leave a few of them behind. After all, we need more diclonius in the world.

**Mariko**: And I would kill the rest of the humans once we have plenty more diclonius!

**Wishing**: _-nervous laughter_-  
-------------------  
**Terracrafter** writes,

I have to admit, I'm hooked. The answers, quite amazing. There is that anime  
theme to it, yet it's also down to earth. Well, in a sense.

Yet a question, if I may. Lucy, you claim that you can best any human, right?  
What if you met one that won't simply die? Like the Master Chief or Marcus  
Fenix? Two guys built for the heaviest of combat and can take severe  
punishment. Look at the Chief, the guy's got power shields, trained since he  
was five, unprecedented accuracy with any weapon or vehicle, he can flip over  
tanks, and records have shown him reaching speeds well beyond thirty miles an  
hour. You know, the stereotypical supersoldier. How would you deal with  
someone that will not ever stop while the enemy still draws breath, and that a  
vector won't simply dismember (Fenix rolls and runs a lot, so it's kind of  
hard to hit him (chainsaw bayonet rifles aside))? Have you ever fought someone  
like that (human wise)? What would/did you do? By not relying on your vectors  
and only your intelligence and experience at such an event, wouldn't that make  
you human?

For Nana. The only man you ever called your father may be gone, and there is  
little I can say to comfort. But given his hardships, his struggles, and his  
resolution, be proud that you had someone like him and cry not, for he shall  
always smile down upon you. For departure is not saying goodbye, it is only  
another way of him recollecting and resting, until you meet again. Remember  
the good times. But I do have a question. You're the feeder of Wanta, how much  
should a puppy be fed per day?

For Bando. Do biotech/cybernetic limbs itch?

Kouta, you're going to a university, right? What's your main course of  
study?

Yuka, I have seen a lot of hatred on your part. In all honesty, I disagree.  
Whether it is the natural place for your kind of character, or my dumbfounded  
position on love stories (I prefer going down guns ablaze, so sue me I'm a  
guy), I don't find you an uninteresting character. But given your popularity,  
would you choose to become a different character, or would you stay close to  
Kouta?

Mariko: I was once told that you regret more of what you never did over what  
you accomplished. Well, you sure did a number back there. Being the  
Terracrafter, some wise guy thought it would be funny to also mean that I had  
to clean up the place. Irony, I swear. Anyways, what is it that you always  
regretted that you never did for yourself?

Anyways, keep up the answers. Origional and funny, that's all I shall, err,  
can say.  
-------------------

**Lucy**: Now that sounds like a fight I want to try out.

**Wishing**: Lucy, this sounds really dangerous. These guys could snap you in half easily.

**Lucy**: Hell I wouldn't know that until I tried now huh? I haven't fought anyone like that before, so it would be a bit of a challenge. I can't say right now, what I would do if put in that situation.

**Wishing**: Still, isn't that going...a little over your head?

**Lucy**: No no no, this is something I actually want to try doing. That wouldn't make me a human. It would make me a better killing machine.

**Nana**: Hmm...half a bag of dogfood! _-smiles_-

**Mayu**: Nana, a puppy Wanta's size shouldn't be eating that much.

**Nana**: Okay...3 bowlfuls a day? _-nervous laughter_-

**Wishing**: Oh dear, now I think we know why we can't find Wanta.

**Bandou**: No, of course they don't itch! They're not real.

**Wishing**: Maybe they could...after a while.

**Bandou**: Yeah, when you first get them they itch like crazy, but after that...not so much.

**Kouta**: I may not seem really smart...but I'm studying medicine

**Yuka**: Kouta your very smart!

**Kouta**: _-nervous laughter_- You only say that because you like me.

**Wishing**: _-whispers_- Its true!

**Yuka**: No no no, I always want to stay close to Kouta _-latches onto Kouta's arm_-

**Kouta**: _-nervous laughter_-

**Mariko**: Well...I would really liked to have broken out of the lab they kept me in...and...try to rid my body of the explosives they rigged in me.


End file.
